A Boy Like That
by KarenJames
Summary: Snape has a little sister . . . and she falls in love with Sirius Black.
1. Part 1: Before Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter book series. J.K. Rowling does.  
  
Part One: Before Hogwarts  
  
Chapter One: Blacks, Malfoys and Snapes  
  
The Blacks were one of the most ancient and richest families in the wizarding world. And it was a well known fact that almost every member of 'The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black' was very prejudice. And I'm not talking about racism about skin color here.  
  
You see, the Blacks were a pureblood family, which means of course, that every single member of their family was a wizard or a witch. They certainly didn't like Muggles (the term that magic folk called the non-magic folk), but they seemed to hate the half-blood wizards or witches even more. Those were, of course, someone who was a witch or a wizard, who had some non- magic family members in them.  
  
And they had a really nasty, derogatory term that they called these Muggle- borns wizards: 'mudbloods.' And just to give you an idea of how bad of a term that was, think of calling a black person the "n" word; it's that bad. Although for some reason, the term Muggle isn't really considered derogatory at all.  
  
So if you were a Muggle, a half-blood wizard/witch or even a pureblood wizard/witch who wasn't prejudiced, you would be hated very much by the Blacks. And I'm sure that you would hate their stinking guts right back.  
  
But if you were a pureblood wizard/witch who was not a 'blood traitor', you would probably get along just fine with fine with them (And if that is you, then shame, shame on you!). And if you had a lot of money, you'd probably be up very high of their list of the greatest people.  
  
Though I suppose they would still probably think themselves the best wizarding family to ever exist, they might tell you that the Malfoys would come in second place. The Malfoys were also one of the richest and prejudiced wizarding familes there was. (Not that being rich is a bad thing, just as long as you're not snobby about it. In fact, the Potters were very rich and they are one of best wizarding families to ever exist.) The Blacks and the Malfoys had been friends for a long, long time.  
  
The Blacks and the Malfoys were also good friends with the Snape family. The Snape family, though certianly not poor, far from it; didn't have as much money as the Blacks or Malfoys, but they were definitely in agreeance with the whole pureblood thing. Most people in these families wouldn't be caught dead being friends with anyone who is a 'mudblood' or a 'blood traitor'. And though, at least in the time this story starts, most of them wouldn't voice it out loud, many of them wouldn't even mind if all the muggle-born witches and wizards were to die horrific deaths.  
  
The Blacks, Malfoys, and Snapes would get together and have nice little (Well, not that nice or little) parties. The kids were taught from an early age who their friends should or shouldn't be (from their own evil point of view, of course). So before we get to the action, you should probably know a little something about who the people in these families are.  
  
Gorgio and Carlotta had three daughters. Bellatrix was twelve years old and she was a real terror. She had taken every word her parents said about the pureblood thing straight to her heart. She was probably already coming up with plans on how to kill muggle-borns even then. Unlike Bellatrix who had black hair, Narcissa (age eight) was a blonde. She was almost as bad as her sister was. However, there was good in the middle (age ten) sister Andromeda (with the brown hair), she didn't believe the pureblood crap, and she was known as a disgrace to the family. Still she tried her hardest to get along with her sisters despite their differences.  
  
Gorgio's younger brother Regiel had two young sons with his dreadful wife Agatha. The first was an adorable little black haired seven year boy named Sirius, named after the dog star. He did not care about about pureblood stuff, he was too busy being a mischievious little prankster. The youngest son was Regulus was only four. That small boy with no brain would do just about anything to make his parents proud of him.  
  
On to the Malfoys. You know, strangest thing about them, they always tend to be blond and they always tend to marry blonds. Luther and his wife Wissca only have one child, the rotten, nasty, and unfortunately cute nine year old Lucius. Yes, the Malfoys were proof that sometimes the good- looking witch can be the bad one and possibly the ugly witch could be a good one, despite the impression you may get from watching The Wizard of Oz.  
  
Despite the fact that they agreed with each other on the blood issue, Sedante and Selena Snape were having a few marriage problems, which naturally they hid very from everyone, everyone except the children that is. Their son Severus was the same age as Sirius and their daughter Serena was five. Both Snape children had pale skin, greasy hair and big noses; just like their parents.  
  
When all the families got together, things didn't always run smoothly. You see the children didn't always get along. And it wasn't just Andromeda who was different. Sirius didn't get along with his brother, his cousins (except Andromeda), Lucius, or the Snapes. Bellatrix, Narcissa and Lucius looked down on the boy because he didn't always say he agreed with the 'mudblood' comments. But I suppose it was Sirius who may have been the one to look down on the Snapes. He may not have cared about pureblood, but he did seem to care about hair grease and oversized noses, and would constantly tease Severus and Serena. But we can't blame the boy, now can we? I mean, after all, it wasn't as if his parents ever taught him to only judge people by their character and nothing more.  
  
But the Snape kids weren't just gonna sit around and take it from him, especially the very young Serena. She would use every chance she got to insult him back, to outsmart him, to outprank him. Anything to show him that she was just as good as he was and that he wasn't hurting her at all with his comments. And the truth was, he wasn't. She could hardly give a darn what Sirius or anyone else said about her. She was one happy little carefree, outgoing child. It was Severus who was most hurt by Sirius's taunting and teasing.  
  
One day when the Snapes were visting the Blacks, Sirius had decided he had had enough of listening to all the pureblood crap, and that he would rather fly on a broomstick instead. So he snuck out and took his dad's broomstick and flew high up in the air. Sirius was proud of himself for knowing how to fly at such a young age. Serena, who didn't care for the pureblood crap either, followed Sirius.  
  
"Sirius, get down from there! You know you're not supposed to be flying yet!" the five year old scolded him. "You're just jealous 'cause you don't know how to ride a broom yet! Now go back inside and leave me alone you slimy grease girl!" "I can too fly on a broom! And I can fly even faster than you can!" "Oh yeah?" "Yeah!" "I'd like to see you try!" "You will!" She said and stomped off.  
  
Sirius just laughed. "Silly little five year old girl, thinks she can beat me!" Serena came back soaring on Agatha's broomstick. Sirius stopped laughing. "OK, so you can fly. But I can still fly faster!" "We'll race," she told him. "First one to fly all the way around the house (12 Grimmauld Place was a big house) is the winner." "Fine, I'll race you." Severus had also wandered out of the house just in time to see the big race begin.  
  
"Ready, set go!" said Serena. And they were off. Serena quickly passed Sirius and she won. "See, I told you I was faster!" "It's not fair, you were the one who said ... you had a head start!" Sirius complained. "What's the matter, Black?" Severus sneered at him. He was proud of his sister. "Can't stand that the fact that you got beat by a girl younger than you are?" "Oh go blow your nose, Snivellus," Sirius said as he got off his broom. Just then their parents finally came out of the house to see what was going on. Both Serena and Sirius got lectured for 'stealing' the brooms and flying when neither of them were allowed to fly until a few years. But for Serena, it was worth it.  
  
A few years after that, Serena got the chance to beat Sirius again at something. But this time Lucius and the cousins were there as well. All the kids were having a huge argument and Serena had heard Sirius say, "Wash your hair Snivellus" one too many times. "You better watch your mouth, Sirius," Serena said. "I may not know magic yet, but I can still kick your ass!" "I'd like to see you try."  
  
"Remember what happened the last time you said that," she said and then taking him by surpise, she did a karate move and flipped Sirius onto the floor. "Ha!" she told him. All the kids except Andromeda was laughing at him. "How does that feel, Black knowing that you can lose in a fight to a girl?" Severus asked him. "How does it feel, Snivellus, that you can't stand up for yourself and you have to have all your battles fought by your little sister?" Sirius shot back. That comment seemed to shut him up. Sirius may not have won the fight with Serena, but he could at least win the one with Severus.  
  
Later that day, Andromeda decided to have a little chat with her favorite cousin. "Siri, I wanna talk with you about Serena?" "I don't wanna talk about that evil little girl! I hate her!" He said said getting mad at her, which doesn't happen very often. "But see, that's just it. I don't think she's evil at all." "Then why is she so mean to me, Andie? It's like she's dedicated her whole life to humiliating me."  
  
"I'm just saying that I don't think she's like them. She's not into that 'purebloods good, muggle-borns bad thing'. I know it's hard for you being in this family, and I know exactly how you feel, because we're stuck in it together. Your parents are trying to choose your friends for you. And I think that if you and her can just . . . act civil around each other, you end up being good friends." "Never. I'll never like her."  
  
"Never, I'll never like him," Serena said to herself, later that day. "I know we both feel the same same views about the blood not mattering and I know Severus feels that purebloods are better than everyone else. But he's my brother, and I love him. Unless Sirius can start being nice to him, then we'll never be friends. I'll never like him."  
  
Chapter Two: Potters, Pettigrews and Lupins  
  
The Potters were also a rich wizarding family. They had more money than the Snapes, but not as much as the Blacks and Malfoys. They were probably some of the most talented wizard and witches to ever exist. The men of the family were certainly some of the best Quidditch players.  
  
Most of the family were purebloods, but they did not have anything against anyone in the family being friends with, or even marrying a muggle-born. Sure, they didn't hang around with the muggles, but it wasn't because they didn't like them. It was because of the dangerous things which might happen if muggles ever discovered that witches and wizards existed. They despised dark wizards/witches and hated anyone or anything that was related to the Dark Arts.  
  
Harold and Amy Potter had two children, James and Tara. James was a cute kid with extremely messy black hair that seemed to grow all over the place. Like Sirius and Serena, James also knew how to fly at a young age. His room was full of Quidditch posters and he couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts and play on his house team, and of course, play a lot of pranks as well. Tara was three years younger than James and they seemed to be complete opposites. She had perfectly straight blonde hair, and she really didn't like playing pranks or Quidditch at all.  
  
The Pettigrews did not have a huge sum of money; I suppose they were what some might call middle class. They were a quite a mixed family indeed. Some were pureblood, some were muggle-born, some were sqiubs, and some of them weren't even British. Doris and Tony Pettigrew had relatives in France, Italy and even some in the states. They also had a small son named Peter.  
  
Peter hasn't shown any signs of being magical yet, and some relatives think he might be a squib. His parents hope not. They wouldn't love him any less if he was. But Peter really wants to do magic, and Doris and Tony just want their son to be happy.  
  
The Lupins were also somewhat of a poor family, but certainly not poor enough to be in poverty. Daniel and Rachel had two boys, Romulus and Remus. Romulus was two years older than Remus. Although, Romulus wasn't a prejudiced wizard, he still wasn't a very nice boy. But cute little sandy- haired Remus was a very nice boy. However, something very tragic and unfortunate happened to him at the age of five.  
  
One night when Romulus and Remus were playing outside they got into a huge fight, and Remus ran into the woods. His parents had told him about the dangers of the woods and had forbid him to ever go there, but he didn't seem to care. Rachel, who had been watching the boys from the window, saw her youngest son run into the direction of the forest and ran out of the house and after him hoping to catch him before some beast did.  
  
She was too late. Remus could hear a growling noise and turned around to face a very large, fierce werewolf. When Rachel found her son he was unconscious, already bitten by the wolf. Daniel and Rachel took him to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries at once.  
  
"Is he ... a ... ?" Rachel asked the healer with tears in her eyes. "Yes, I'm afraid so, Mrs. Lupin," said Madam Victor. Rachel cried in Daniel's arms, who was on the verge of tears himself. "I'm so sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Lupin, but there is no cure," Madam Victor continued. "I think it would be best for his sake, if you were to put him down."  
  
Rachel looked up at her in anger and disgust. "Put him down?! You talk as if he's just some rabid dog! Well, he's not! He's my son! And we will not ... " "Rach, calm down," Daniel told his wife. "Calm down! No I will not calm down! This wretched woman just said we should have our on son killed! Surely, you're not agreeing with her!" "No, of course not dear, but let's try not to lose our tempers."  
  
Daniel was always a calm, gentle man who never lost his temper. Rachel was usually the same way, but not when it came to people telling her to kill her baby! "Mrs. Lupin, I wasn't saying you should put him down because he's an evil dark creature. I don't believe that, but unfortunately, not many others will share that opinion. He will most likely be shunned by people his whole life. Not accepted into schools or hired by anyone. Not to mention his transformations will be very painful indeed. And he'll have to lock himself up once a month. He's not going to have a very good life."  
  
"How stupid do you think I am!?" Rachel yelled. "Do you think we don't know all that. But he's our son. We will not have him put down. We're not giving up on finding a cure, and even if we can't find one, we will do our best to make his life happy and fullfilling, no matter what it takes." Madam Victor turned to Daniel. "I agree with my wife," he said simply. The healer sighed. "Very well, then," she said. "You may see your son as soon as he is awake, which should be by tomorrow." Then she walked out of the room. "Bloody bint," Rachel muttered to herself so quietly that Daniel didn't hear.  
  
Remus woke up early the next morning, Rachel, Daniel and Romulus were already by his bedside. He remembered being bitten by some large animal, but he didn't know what animal it was. "Am I gonna be OK?" he asked his parents. "Yes, sweetie, you'll be just fine," his mother lied to him. "Rachel, we have to tell him," Daniel told his wife calmly. "Tell me what? You said I was gonnna be fine!" Remus was now panicing and Daniel and Rachel were trying to find a way to tell their son that he had become a werewolf.  
  
"You're a werewolf," Romulus told him bluntly. "No, I'm not! You're lying! Please, Mum, Dad, tell me he's lying!" Daniel and Rachel looked sadly at Remus. "I'm afraid he's telling the truth, son," Daniel told him. "Yeah, and we're gonna chain you up in a cage ... " "Romulus!" Rachel screamed. Poor Remus was now looking terrified.  
  
"Honey, no one's gonna put you in chains or a cage. But you will have to stay in your room with the door looked every night where there is a full moon." Remus looked very sad. "Does this mean I won't get to go to Hogwarts?" he asked. "Probably not, but we'll home school you if we have to. We're gonna try and give you the best education possible," Daniel told him. "Remus isn't go Hogwarts! Remus isn't going to Hogwarts!" "Romulus," Rachel yelled again. "You stop teasing your brother or you'll be grounded for a very long time!" "Alright, fine," he grumbled. Daniel and Rachel spent some more time talking with Remus. They were allowed to bring him home in a few days. They knew that his life ahead was certainly not going to be easy.  
  
Chapter Three: Hogwarts Letters  
  
An eleven year old James Potter always knew he would go to Hogwarts; there was no doubt about that. But that didn't lessen his excitement when the owl came to deliver him his Hogwarts letter. "Mum! Dad! It's here!" He yelled throughout the house. He ran into the kitchen where his parents and Tara were already eating breakfast. "Great son! Congragulations" Harold told his son. "Let us see it, dear," Amy told her son, smiling. James proudly handed it to his parents. He was finally going to go to Hogwarts to learn magic and play Quidditch. He was one very happy boy. But he wasn't the only one.  
  
Sirius Black had woken up with a headache. It probably had something to do with the beating he had received from his father for telling him to stop calling people mudbloods. He went downstairs to see his parents glaring at him. They were obviously still mad. A second later an owl drooped in delivering the mail. "Make yourself useful for once and go get the mail," Agatha told him.  
  
Sirius was not happy about doing Kreacher's (the family house elf) job, but he picked up the mail and noticed a thick envolope on yellow parchment addressed to him in green ink. It was his Hogwarts letter. He gave his parents the rest of the mail and sat down to read his letter. "What have you got there! Give it here!" "But it's for me. It's my Hogwarts letter." "So, they accepted you, eh?" Regiel said. "You had better be in Slytherin boy, and not like that traitor Andromeda in Ravenclaw" Agatha threatened him. "Or you'll be even bigger disgace to the family than you already are. And if you're in Gryffindor, you'll be sure to be blasted out of the family tapestry!"  
  
"Maybe I want to be blasted off that stupid wall!" Sirius yelled at his mother earning him a hard slap across the face, but he didn't care. He was finally going to Hogwarts, where he could get away from his parents, and finally be able to choose the kids he wants to play with. And he was also going to get away from Serena, who's life purpose seemed to be beating Sirius at everything they did. Unfortunately for Sirius, that purpose was being filled.  
  
Severus was right. Sirius didn't like getting beat by a 'little girl'. He knew that Severus would be starting this year too, but Sirius knew how to handle him. He would just be happy about no more Serena, no more Aunt Carlotta and Uncle Gorgio, and especially no more Mum and Dad.  
  
Remus was sad. He had just turned 11, but he didn't have any hope of ever going to Hogwarts. His family, including him, did not think that a school was going to accept a werewolf. And if even if they did, they could not afford to send Remus. Thinking that they didn't need it, they had spent the money that were saving for him at Hogwarts, on trying to find him a cure. Needless to say, they didn't find one.  
  
However, Remus did in fact receive a Hogwarts letter. Forgetting about the money issue he ran happily into his parents bedroom and woke them up. "Mum! Dad! Hogwarts sent me a letter! I'm in! They said I can go!" Remus looked happier than he had been since he was first bitten, but Rachel and Daniel didn't want their son to get his hopes up. Maybe they didn't know about his condition; maybe it was a mistake.  
  
Rachel picked up her wand off the nightstand and said, "Lumos," and there was light in the room. "Hand us the letter, dear," she told her son. Remus gave his mother the letter and she and Daniel read it. There was no mistake. The headmaster knew about Remus's condition and he was still going to let him come to school, provided that they take the necasary precautions. The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore was a teacher when Rachel and Daniel went to Hogwarts and they knew that he was a great wizard. Well now they knew that he was the best wizard in the world. It would be hard to come up the money they needed, but somehow they would do it. There was no way they were going to stop Remus from going to Hogwarts.  
  
Peter did not think he would be getting a Hogwarts letter either, because as already mentioned, some of his family members thought he was a sqiub. But they were wrong. "Dad! Mum! I got a Hogwarts letter! I'm not a squib! I'm going to Hogwarts. "That's wonderful news son!" said Tony. "Way to go, Petey!" Doris said. Peter and his parents were very overjoyed.  
  
"Severus! Severus!" said a very excited Serena running into her brother's room. She was carrying the mail. "It's here! Your letter!" she handed it to him. He opened it and read it. But he wasn't jumping up and down like Serena was, but he was still very happy. He walked into his parents room to tell him that he had received his Hogwarts letter, but they were too busy yelling at each other. He would have to tell them later. For now, he could celebrate with his sister.  
  
An eleven year old red-headed Lily Evans, had no idea that she was a witch. She lived with her older blond sister Petunia (14) and their parents Laura and Bruce. Lily went to get the mail early one morning and noticed a strange letter addressed to her. The person who sent the letter to her even knew what bedroom she had!  
  
"Dear Miss Evans," she began reading, "we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She didn't even stop to think of how strange this was. She just ran excitedly into the kitchen. "Mum! Dad! I got accepted to a magic school! Can I go? Please can I go?" "Magic? Magic, doesn't exist Lily, don't be stupid," Petunia told her.  
  
"Yes it does and I'm . . . " "Lily, can we take a look at this?" Laura said. Laura and Bruce read the letter. "Well, this is what the letter says," Bruce told them. "But it has to be a joke," Petunia insisted. Bruce pulled out another piece of paper from the envelope. "It says here that they thought maybe that we would think it was a joke, and they would be sending an official from the Ministry of Magic as soon as possible to explain everything and to show us where to get all the school books and uniforms." "Ministry of Magic?! Nonsense, it's all nonsense!" said Petunia. "Well, I suppose we'll be finding out soon enough," Laura said.  
  
Right after she said that, there was a knock on the door. Bruce opened it. "Hello, Mr. Evans, Mrs. Evans, Lily. I'm Christopher Hanson, from the Ministry of Magic." "Come in," Laura told the wizard. "I know you're all probably wondering if this school is real, and I can guarantee that it is." Chris told them all about Hogwarts and said if they were to allow Lily to go, that they could all (minus Petunia) come with him and his daughter Emily, who would also be a first year, to Diagon Alley.  
  
"So can I go, please, please?" Lily pleaded with her parents. "Well, I don't see why not," Bruce said. "Yes, I think it would be a nice oppurtunity for you," Laura added. "Good, I will see you soon. Goodbye, Lily, Mr. and Mrs. Evans." Then he walked out the door. Lily was very excited to be going to a school where they would teach her magic instead of math and English. Petunia spent most of the day complaining about having a sister going to a 'freak' school.  
  
Chapter Four: Lily Goes To Diagon Alley  
  
A few days later Chris came back to Lily's house with Emily. He knocked on the door just like a muggle would. Lily opened it. "Hi, Mr. Hanson, come on in. And you must be Emily," Lily said as they walked inside the house. "Yup, that's me," Emily said smiling. "Mum! Dad! They're here!" Lily yelled for her parents to come downstairs. "Hello, Mr. Hanson. We're ready to go."  
  
They all got in a Muggle car to get to the train station to take the to the Leaky Cauldron. "So, where's your mum?" Lily asked Emily. "She ... uh ... she died a few years ago," Emily said sadly. "I'm sorry." The two girls rode the rest of the way in silence while Chris was having a huge discussion with Bruce and Laura about how the television and telephones work.  
  
When they stopped in front of the Leaky Cauldron, Laura said, "I don't see anything." "Neither do I," Bruce added. "Oh, that's right. I almost forget. There are charms set up around many wizard places so that muggles can't see them." Chris did a spell so that Bruce and Laura would be able to see the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley, but that other muggles would still not be able to. "Alright then, shall we proceed?"  
  
They all walked into the tiny, grubby-looking pub. It was dark and shabby, but Lily still seemed impressed. "Hello, Chris," Tom, the bartendar said. "The usual?" "No, I can't stay long. I'm here on business. I'm gonna take Lily and Emily to get there Hogwarts stuff." They stayed for a fews minutes to talk to people and then Chris led them through the bar and out into a small, courtyard.  
  
"On to Diagon Alley," Chris told them. He started counting bricks on a wall above a trash can. "Three up . . . two across . . . " Then he tapped the wall three times with his wand. A small hole appeared in the wall, and then it grew bigger and bigger. They all walked into the hole which had grown into a huge archway.  
  
"Welcome, to Diagon Alley," Chris said to all of them, but mostly to Lily. "Wow!" Lily said as they walked around. "This place is awesome! It's better than Disney World!" Her parents chuckled. Their first stop was Gringotts. ("Oooh cool! Goblins!" Lily said in amazement.) They had to exchange muggle money for Wizard money and start Lily's new account. ("This is like a roller coaster!" Lily said while riding in the carts to get to her new vault.)  
  
After they were done at Gringotts, they decided to get their uniforms next, so they headed to Madam Milkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Hello," Madam Milkin said cheerily. "First years at Hogwarts?" "Yup," Emily answered. "I've got a boy finishing up right now, and then I'll get right to you both." They looked to see who it was and a boy with messy black hair. "Do you know him?" Lily asked her new friend. "Yeah, that's James Potter. Isn't he cute?" Lily took another look. She shrugged. "No, not really." "Lily, you must be blind," Emily teased her.  
  
After James was finished, he walked over to the two girls. "Hello, Ladies," he said and Emily blushed. Lily didn't want to tell Emily this, but she thought that Emily was too young to be blushing over any boy. "Emily, who's your friend?" James said. "This is Lily Evans. She'll be a first year at Hogwarts too." "James stop flirting and come on," Harold said to his son. "Alright Dad. I'll see at Hogwarts, then," he said and then walked out to join his dad. "He's so handsome, isn't he?" "Yeah, sure," Lily said not sounding all that impressed.  
  
After Lily and Emily were fitted for their robes they went to Flourish and Blotts to buy their school books. Then they all decided to have a lunch break. While Chris kept asking Bruce and Laura about muggle devices, Emily told Lily all about Quidditch. Lily had never liked muggle sports such as basketball because she thought it was boring to watch a bunch of guys run around and throw a ball in a hoop. But a game where they flyed on broomsticks and had four balls sounded like it would be a lot more interesting to watch. "Are you gonna try out for the team second year?" "No, I'm not athletic," Lily admitted.  
  
Next Emily explained to Lily about the four houses. "At Hogwarts there are four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." "I hope I'm in Gryffindor, that where's all the best wizards and witches go. Ravenclaw is mostly for the really smart and studious ones, Hufflepuff is kinda for the left over kids, and Slytherin is where the evil ones are. Mostly that house is filled with the Blacks and . . ."  
  
Emily saw Lily looking at her very strangely and quickly figured out why. "No, not black people, a family with the last name Black." "Oh," Lily said understanding. "Their whole family is into the Dark Arts. And they don't like anyone who's not a pureblood." "Like me?" "Right, so it's best we stay away from them."  
  
That had kinda put a damper on Lily's good mood. She was so excited to be going to magic school, and she hadn't even thought that people may not like her because she was the only magical person in her family. But then she thought, at a muggle school, there is prejudice too. There is always gonna be kids who don't like other kids because of race, or they make fun of someone who's gay or practically anything. Might as well face the facts, the grass will never be greener on the other side, no matter which pasture it's in.  
  
After lunch they headed toward Ollivanders to get their wands. "Ah, Lily Evans and Emily Hanson," Mr. Ollivander said as they walked in. "How does he know our names?" Lily whispered to Emily. "I dunno know," she said. They spent quite some time in the shop waiting for the right wand to 'choose them'. Lily's wand was ten and a quarter inches long and made of willow. Mr. Ollivander told her that it would be very good for charm work. Emily's wand was seven inches made of maple and phoenix feather.  
  
"Can I get an owl?" Emily asked her father. "I want one too." Lily said. Emily and Lily both bough owls. Emily named her male owl Ruffles and Lily named her female owl Sunshine. She went home that day a very happy and excited girl, despite what she had heard about the Slytherins and the Black family.  
  
Chapter Five: The Filthy And Most Horrible House Of Black  
  
Daniel and Rachel had not yet come up with the money for Remus's school supplies, but they were working on it. Miraculously, Dumbledore was allowing Remus to go to Hogwarts, and they were going to find a way to get him there. Daniel was walking down the street deep in thought. He was trying to decide whether or not he should just smallow his pride and ask friends or family for the money, when he accidently bumped into someone.  
  
"Watch where you're going blood traitor!" "I'm sorry, Mrs. Black. I should have been more careful," he said politely. Then Daniel turned to walk away. He greatly despised Agatha Black, but he did not wish to stay and have an argument with her. "Come back here, you filthy scum! You should pay for ruining my new robes!" He turned around. Agatha's robes actually did have a small dirt spot on them, but they were certainly not ruined, and could be very easily washed. But Daniel didn't say that to her, he just turned back around and started walking again; he hated confrontation.  
  
"Go on walk away, I know you can't afford to even buy yourself some robes. You probably don't don't even have the money to send that sick son of yours to Hogwarts!" Daniel stopped again. She was right, of course, but there was no way he was going to admit that to her. "My son will be there," he told her a tad less politely than he had just spoken to her before. "If he does go, you had better keep him away from my son."  
  
"Of course, Daniel's son will stay away from yours. And you can bet mine will too," said another voice walking up to them. The voice belonged to Harold Potter. "Our boys know better than to be hanging around the filthiest and most horrible wizard family there ever was." This enraged Agatha. "How dare you speak that way about the noble house of Black!"  
  
Harold rolled his eyes. "Come on Daniel, let's get outta here." They both walked away from a yelling Agatha Black. "Dan, don't let what that wretched woman said get to you, alright?" "I'm not." Harold tried to figure how to say what he wanted too without insulting him. "But ... uh ... if you do need any help with . . . you know . . . money . . . I'd be happy to lend you some."  
  
Daniel thought about it for a few moments. "Yeah, thanks I appreciate that." "No problem. We can go to Gringotts and get the money right now." As the two headed toward Gringotts, Harold said, "Your son's name is Remus right?" "Yes." "I met him a few years ago. He's a real nice kid." "Thanks. He's rather shy sometimes though." "My son James sure isn't. Eleven years old and already flirting with all the girls at Diagon Alley." Daniel chuckled. "But he's a good boy. Mischevious sometimes, but still . . ."  
  
"Rachel?" Daniel called out to his wife when he got home later that day. "Hi, honey," she said as she walked into the room. "I've got the money to get Remus's school supplies." "That's great! Where did it come from?" "I saw Harold Potter at Hogsmeade. He's going to lend us the money." "God bless him," Rachel said. "Those Potters are such a nice family." "Yes, they certainly are. Unlike . . . other families."  
  
Daniel paused. "I litterally bumped into Agatha Black today. And she said that I should pay for getting her robes dirty." "And what did you say, dear?" Rachel asked him knowing full well that her husband wouldn't dare be mean to anyone, not even Agatha Black. Daniel ignored the question and went on. "And then she said that our son should stay away from hers."  
  
"Well, I never thought I'd ever live to see the day where I'd agree with Agatha Black," Rachel said. "Our son should stay away from him." "That's what Harold said, but . . ." "But what?" "We've never even met the boy. What if he's . . . different. He could be a very nice boy for all we know." "Somehow, I doubt that very much. No one in that family is any good." "I think one of them is in Ravenclaw. I hear she's not all that bad." "Yes, but she is neither Agatha's son, nor is she the heir to Black family." Daniel sighed. If there one thing he didn't want more than an argument with Agatha Black, it was an argument with Rachel Lupin.  
  
Harold was also having a discussion with his wife, Amy. "I ran into Daniel Lupin at Hogsmeade today. That terrible Agatha Black was harassing him." Amy shook her head in disgust. "Daniel's such a nice man, he wouldn't even be say a bad word back to her. Though I suppose if it had been Rachel . . ." "She'd be yelling and cussing her out. I could see Rachel calling Agatha a bloody bint straight to her face." "Oh, I'm sure she could come up with something worse than that."  
  
"Yeah, I bet she could, but Harold, I don't think we'll have to worry about her." "Oh, it's not her I'm worried about, it's her oldest son, Sirius." "What's he done?" "Nothing yet, but he will." Amy looked confused. "He'll be starting Hogwarts this year with James and the Lupins' son." "Oh yeah, that's right," Amy said looking a tad bit worried. "We'll have to talk with James about him," Harold added.  
  
"Our son, going to school with the heir to the Black family. I hope James will be alright." "I'm sure he will. He knows how to defend himself. It's the Lupins' son Remus, I'm more worried about," Harold admitted. "I've met him once, and he's just like his father. Way too shy and polite to stand up for himself when he needs to. Add that to the fact that Remus has been sick a lot (Somehow people in the Wizarding world seem to know about 'that sick Lupin kid who's spent a lot of time at St. Mungo's. It might have something to do with Romulus's big mouth.) and the Lupins don't have a lot of money, he'd be an easy target. I don't want to be choosing our son's friends, but I do hope that James can befriend and help him out if he needs it. Oh, and I almost forget. I loaned Daniel some money to help him out, I hope you don't mind." "No dear, of course not," Amy said truthfully. 


	2. Part 2: Year One

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter book series. J.K. Rowling does.  
  
Part 2: Year One  
  
Chapter Six: Beware Of Dog  
  
A few days before the eleven year olds would leave for Hogwarts, Lily went over to Emily's house. Lily saw a srange looking creature that looked like an elf. The elf walked up to Emily. "Who is this, young Mistress?" "Zoe, this is Lily. Lily, this is Zoe." "Zoe, is pleased to meet you," the elf smiled at her.  
  
"So witches and wizards keep elves as pets?" "Well . . . not exactly. She's kinda like a servant I guess. Some might call it slavery because she doesn't get paid. But house elves don't want money. We asked her and she said no. We treat her good though. In a way, yeah, I guess she is the family pet."  
  
Lily thought for a monet. "Slavery in general is wrong, of course. But technically, Zoe isn't a human, so I suppose you can't look at it that way. Some muggles make their dogs fetch the newspaper or slippers, and they don't get paid. OK, sometimes they get bones or other doggie treats, but I guess house elves are much better off than the cows, pigs and chickens that people kill and eat every day." "That's interesting logic." "Yes, I thought so, too."The next day Lily went back home to spend her last few days of summer with her parents.  
  
On September 1st, James was awakened by the Potters' house elf, Rover. "Young Master, must wake up so he can get ready for Hogwarts!" "Thanks, Rover," James said as he quickly jumped out of bed. He was very excited indead. He was all ready to go hours before they had to leave for King's Cross. Harold decided it was time to have a talk with his son about Sirius Black.  
  
"James, I'm not sure if you know already, but you will attending Hogwarts this year with Sirius Black." At the name 'Black' James made a face of disgust. "You've seen Agatha Black, right?" He had and now James looked even more disgusted. "Well, Sirius is her son, and he's the heir to the family." "Heir? Like it's royolty?" "Yes, they seem to think of themselves as royalty. But we know the truth." "Right," James agreed. "I'll keep away from him." 'Unless I'm hexing him' James added to himself. "That's good," Harold said.  
  
Rachel Lupin gave her son the same warning. "Son, you've heard your father and I talk about the Blacks, right?" He simply nodded. "Agatha Black was quite rude and hostile to your father last week. Her son will be in your year at Hogwarts, and I want you to promise me you'll keep as far away from him as possible. That kid's dangerous." "Yes, mother," he said. "That's my boy."  
  
"Rach, I'm sure we have nothing to worry about it. If Sirius is as bed as you say he is, he'll be in Slytherin, and since our son won't be . . ." "And how do you now Remus won't be in Slytherin?" "He's a good boy, of course he won't be in Slytherin." "He's a werewolf, Daniel. And the sorting hat might put him there because of it." "Oh, yeah, I hadn't thought about it that way." "I just hate the idea of my son being put in the same with all those Blacks and Malfoys and Snapes and Crabbes and Goyles . . ."  
  
"We'll just have to hope that the sorting hat won't be that stupid to put our son in Slytherin, and not Ravenclaw just because he's . . . not good one night of every month." "Gryffindor, not Ravenclaw." (Rachel was a Gryffindor and Daniel was a Ravenclaw.) "OK, well, I suppose any house but Slytherin is alright." "Yes, of course, but I still say Gryffindor's the best."  
  
Sirius had decided to leave early that day because the less time he spent with his family, the better. His parents were happy to get him out of the house so they didn't mind. They didn't even come to good-bye to him, which Sirius was happy about it, except for the fact that they sent Kreacher with him instead.  
  
"Mistress, wants Kreacher to tell young Master that he had better be in Slytherin or else he will bring shame to the noble house of Black and that he had better not hang out with mudbloods . . ." Sirius droned Kreacher out and looked around. Not many people had arrived yet. He did however notice a really pretty girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes that looked about his age. He almost went up and talked to her, but she was too busy having a tearful goodbye with her parents. It almost made him wish his parents cared about him like hers did. He got on the Hogwarts Express and sat down in an empty compartment waiting for more boys (or girls) to come and sit with him. He not no idea that some wizarding families had been telling their children not to become friends with him.  
  
Lily's parents drove her to King's Cross. Petunia didn't come; she wasn't even speaking with Lily. They had always been close before, and now Petunia couldn't stop calling Lily a freak. Why was she acting like this. Was it jealousy? Whatever it was, Lily hoped that Petunia would get over it by Christmas vacation.  
  
"Goodbye, sweetie." "Bye, Mum." "We love you and will be miss you." "Miss and love you too, Dad." Lily said said her good-byes her parents and met up with Emily and Platform 9 3/4. Emily showed Lily how to get through the barrier and soon they were on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
The pretty blonde haired blue eyed girl that Sirius had noticed walked into Emily and Lily's compartment. She smiled at tthem. "Mind if I sit here?" "Sure, you can sit with us, I'm Lily Evans." "Emily Hanson." "I'm Arista Kratt. Yes, I'm aware of what a strange name I have," She said when she saw that Lily and Emily had looked at her funny, but she was still smiling. They were soon also joined by a girl named Gretta Gibson.  
  
"As I saying goodbye to my parents, I happened to this boy staring at me. And I'm pretty sure it was Sirius Black." Emily scowled. "If he's anything like his mother, I certainly wouldn't stare back at him," Gretta said. "His mother wasn't with him. Or at least I didn't see her. He was with a house elf. He really didn't look like he wanted to hear whatever it was the elf was saying." "Leave it to a Black to be mean to the house elves," Emily said.  
  
"Oh come on, Emily, you've got to admit, he is cute," Arista stated. "The aristocrat's got a point," Gretta agreed. Emily shook her head, "No, I think he's ugly." Lily shrugged. "I don't know what he looks like. I'm never seen him, I'm muggle born." "Which is exactly why you should hate him." "Unless he's not like the rest of them," Arista pointed out.  
  
"And even if he isn't, Emily only has eyes for her boyfriend, James Potter," Lily teased. "You go out with James Potter," Gretta said, completely surprised. "No, I do not go out with him. He is not my boyfriend." "Maybe not, but you want him to be your boyfriend." "No," Emily said, but her red cheeks showed differently.  
  
Chapter Seven: The School's Most Evil Kid Award  
  
The Lupins arrived at the station. "Now Remus, do you remember everything I told you?" Rachel asked him. "Yes. Talk to Dumbldore, stay away from Sirius Black and behave." "That's my boy," she told him and kissed his cheek. Remus had good-bye to his parents and got on the train. Needless to say he was very nervous.  
  
He did not think he would make any friends, and even if he did, he was sure they would leave him once they found out he was a werewolf. 'Maybe, I shouldn't try to make friends' he thought. 'Maybe I should look for an empty compartment'. But none of them were empty. He found one that only one had one boy in it. "Hi, can I sit here with you?," he asked the boy shyly. "The boy in the compartment broke into a huge smile. "Of course you can."  
  
"Hi, I'm Remus Lupin," he said as he extended his hand. The boy shook his hand. "Sirius Black." All of the sudden, Remus dropped his hand. "I . . . uh . . .just remembered . . . I promised my friend I'd sit with him . . . I gotta go," Remus got up. They noticed another boy walking past the compartment.  
  
"Yes, there's my friend now, hi . . . friend," he said. Sirius suspected that these two boys did not know know each other. "Hello, Remus," the messy haired boy with glasses said attempting to help him out." 'Right, that's James Potter' Remus thought. 'He's the son of the man who loaned us that money' "Hi, James, I was just about to find you." Remus went to stand next in front of James. "Then, the three of us can sit together," Sirius said standing up.  
  
"No, I don't you should sit with us," James told him coldly. "Why not?" "Well, you see . . ." And suddednly Sirius finally figured out the problmem. "Look, I'm not like my family alright. I don't believe all that pureblood crap." "Sure, you don't," James said sarcastically. "I don't, I'm serious." "We know you're serious, Sirius Black," James said. "Come on Remus, let's go." The two boys walked away. "Fine, Go! I didn't want to sit with you away!" Sirius yelled at them.  
  
"Now we just gotta find a compartment to sit in?" "You mean you don't have one yet?" "No." "There's not any empty ones left." "Here's another one with just one boy in it," James sliding into another compartment. Remus did the same. "Hi, I'm James Potter and this is Remus Lupin. What's your name?" Jame told the short slightly chubby boy. "Peter Pettigrew," he answered. For the entire ride to Hogwarts the three boys spent the entire time discussing pranks they were going to pull on Slytherins. Remus had to hide the fact that the thought he might be in Slytherin because of the werewolf thing.  
  
As Daniel and Rachel were going home, Daniel said to his wife, "Are you sure we did the right thing by telling Remus to stay away from Sirius Black?" Daniel asked. "Of course we did." "I dunno. I just have this feeling that he might actually be a good kid. And if he is, then the bad kids won't wanna sit with him because he's good, and the good kids won't sit with him because all their parents told them he was bad, the poor kid's gonna be sitting on that train all alone." Rachel just kissed her husband on the cheek and said, "You're too kind dear, and too trusting."  
  
Little did Rachel know, that her husband was actually right. Sirius was sitting on the train alone, crying. He had been so happy that morning knowing he was finally gonna get away from his family and make new friends, and now he was realizing that nobody wanted to be his friend because of who his family was. His Ravenclaw cousin Andromeda was a fourth year and she peeked into Sirius's compartment.  
  
"You alright there, Siri?" "No," he answered. "No one will sit with me because they think I'm just like our family. This boy asked to sit next to me, then I told him my name and left with some other kid. He looked kinda scared of me, actually." She sat down next to him. "I know how you feel. I was in the same position you were six years ago. But don't worry. They'll come around. Once they get to know, they'll see that you're not evil. You're realize that you're a very nice, charming, mischevioius kid, and then you'll be one of the most popular kids in school." "I doubt." "Trust me, it'll happen," she said.  
  
"You don't have to sit with me," he told her. "You can go back and sit with your friends." "I know I can, but I'd rather stay with you." He didn't respond. "Everything will be fine, Sirius." "If you say so." "Yes, I do say so. And what I say goes. Now cheer up."  
  
That evening they had finally reached Hogwarts. They got out of the train and onto a platform. Then they heard a loud voice say, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! C'mon, follow me!" The kids could see that the voice belonged to a large man with a big shaggy beard. "Who's that?" Lily asked Emily. "That's Hagrid; the's the gamekeeper here. Got expelled during his third. I dunno what he did, but my parents have met and they said he was rather nice."  
  
Hagrid led them down a steep, narrow path that opened onto the edge of a black lake, with little boats sitting in the water by the shore. "No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid told them. James, Remus and Peter got into a boat together as did Lily, Emily and Gretta but Arista hesitated when she saw Sirius get into a bed alone. She felt sorry for him seeing him there all by himself. She almost went to sit with him and she could have sworn she saw him looking at her begging her to, but she made the decision to get into the boat with her news. "You were gonna sit with Sirius weren't you?" Emily said his name as if he was a disease. "No, I wasn't," she lied.  
  
The fleet of boats glided across the lake and they could see Hogwarts which was a very huge castle. When they reached the school the children got out of their boats and walked up to the castle. Hagrid knocked on the door. It was opened by a very stern (but not mean) looking witch. "Here are the firs' years, Professor Crystal." "Thank you Hagrid, I will take it from here."  
  
Crystal pulled the door open and the kids walked into the Great Hall. She led to a small empty chamber off the hall. "Welcome to Hogwarts," she told. "The start-of-term feast will be begin, but first you must be sorted into your houses. There are four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are here the house will be like your family. Your good behavior will earn your house points and bad behavior will make you lose points. The house with the most points wins the house cup. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few moments. I shall remain shortly for you."  
  
"In front of the whole school?" Peter sounded scared. He wasn't the only one. "What are exactly are we supposed to do?" asked some kid named Sammy Tarkin. "I heard we had to fight a troll," a kid named Parker Stone. "No, no, we don't fight a troll, we fight a dragon," said another kid whose name was Richard York.  
  
But the girls didn't want to talk about the Sorting. They wanted to talk about boys. "Look, Emily, it's your boyfriend," Lily said to Emily pointing at James. "No, he is not my boyfriend," Emily insisted. "And look, there's Arista's boyfriend," Gretta was pointing at Sirius. Arista looked at him. He looked sad and lonely. She wished she had gotten into the boat with him.  
  
"And who's that boy other with the long nose and greasy hair," Gretta said. "Oh, that's Severus Snape," Gretta told her. "Another boy we should stay clear of." Arista noticed Sirius and Severus glaring at each other. "It doesn't look like Sirius and Severus like each other very much." Emily shrugged. "Maybe they don't like each other because they're competing for the school's most evil kid award." "Well, then they'll both have tough competion with Lucius Malfoy and Sirius's cousin Bellatrix, from what I'm heard from my sister, Becca," Gretta told them.  
  
Chapter Eight: Doing What Right's Isn't Always Popular And What's Popular Isn't Always Right  
  
Soon after that Crystal came back and led them to the Great Hall. They could see Dumbledore and all the teachers sitting at the High Table. Then Crystal put a hat on a stool next to the table. The hat began to sing a song about the four houses. The kids were very relieved to hear that all they had to do to be sorted was to put on a hat."When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be seated," Crystal said. "Abbot, Jessica," was made a Hufflepuff.  
  
After just a few more names, "Black, Sirius" was called. Sirius tried on the hat hoping that he was not going to be put in Slytherin. A few seconds later the hat yelled out "GRYFFINDOR!" Everyone was surprised. They could hardly believe it. Sirius was so happy not to be put in Slytherin that he hardly noticed that people had paused before they started clapping for him. And when they did clap, it might have because they had to. Nealy Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost seemed very happy to welcome him to Gryffindor, though.  
  
Lily, Gretta, Emily and Arista had all been sorted into Gryffindor and soon it was Remus's turn to wear the hat. "Ah . .. you're a werewolf I see. You would do well in Slytherin. But your house mates would probably disown if they knew the truth. Much bravery, yes, lots of loyalty and a strong mind. You have the qualities of all houses, so where I put you?" The hat finally decided on Gryffindor. Remus sat down at the Gryffindor table, but not too close to Sirius. However, Arista was sitting right to Sirius. She didn't know what to say to him, so she she didn't speak with him; but it was her way of letting him now, that not everyone was going to judge him based on his family's actions.  
  
James and Peter also got into Gryffindor, and so did Cindy Nelson and Richard. Richie was unhappy, not because he didn't like Gryffindor, but because he was seperated from his friends Sammy and Parker who had both been into Ravenclaw (The same house that Remus's older brother Romuls was in). It didn't take the hat long at all to put Severus in Slytherin.  
  
When the sorting ended, Dumbledore welcomed them to Hogwarts and then the dishes that were on the table were now piled with food. Once everyone was done eating, Dumbledore stood up to make a few announcements (and Remus reminded himself that he had to speak with Dumbledore first thing the next morning. He already knew the password; it was in his Hogwarts letter.) He told them that the the forbidden forest was well . . . forbidden. He told them about the new tree planted called the Whomping Willow and told the children to stay away from it. Dumbledore also mentioned Quidditch tryouts.  
  
"Now, we will sing the school song," Dumbledore told the students while the teachers groaned. "Everyone pick your favorite tune." James picked a song that was very slow and sang very loud, but Sirius wasn't singing. Arista could tell that he wanted to do be doing the exact same thing that James was, but he was still sad that nobody wanted to be his friend. "And now bedtime, off you go!"  
  
The Gryffindor students were led to their dormitories by one of the prefects, a fith year named Frank Longbottom. When the girls got into the dormitory, Emily asked Arista. "How come you wanted to sit next to Black?" "Because nobody else did," she answered. "But . . ." "Emily, lay off her, she can sit wherever she wants to," Cindy defended her.  
  
"And besides," Cindy continued, "Besides, I think you are all being very mean to him. What's he ever done to you?" "Cindy, he's a Black!" "I know that, and I've heard the same horror stories about their family from my father (Her father is a wizard and her mother is a muggle.), however . . ." "You two are only defending him because he's cute," Emily accused them.  
  
"Oh, so you do think he's cute," Gretta chimed in. "I seem to remember you saying he was ugly on the Hogwarts Express." "I meant he was ugly inside!" "Everyone's ugly inside. All those nasty looking organs! Yuck!" Gretta tried to make a joke, but it was ignored. "But we don't know he's ugly inside," Cindy was starting to get very mad at Emily. "Just because his family is . . . doesn't mean that he is. Don't you get it Emily, you're doing the same thing that his family is doing. Judging people only by blood and not by character, can't you see you're just as bad?"  
  
"Don't you compare me to them!" Emily yelled at her and took out her wand. "Everyone, calm down okay," Lily told them. "Let's not fight on our first day here." Lily did not take sides outloud, but secretly she agreed with Cindy. But she had known Emily longer and they were starting to be great friends; she didn't want to ruin that. Arista wished that she would have the courage to say the things Cindy had said to Emily. But like many children, sometimes being popular can seem like a better option than standing up for what is right, even if people hate you for it. Arista admired Cindy for doing the right thing and not caring about what people thought of her. She just hoped the boys weren't causing Sirius too much trouble.  
  
In the boys dormitory, Richie had immediately went to sleep, but the other four were still up. "So, Remus," James begin, "Are you gonna try out for Quidditch?" "I thought first years couldn't be on the team," he answered. "Yea, stupid rule," James complained. "I'm trying out next year and I'm gonna be the best Quidditch player this school ever had." "I'm not really good at it myself," Remus admitted. "Neither am I," Peter said. "In fact, I'm not that good at anything really," he said sadly.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure you're very good," James assured him, "Unlike Little Slytherin," he said looking straight at Sirius, who had, much to the dismay of James, had chosen a bed that was next to his. "I am not a Slytherin!" he yelled at James. "I am sitting here in the Gryffindor dormitory, just the same as you are." "Obviously, the hat made a mistake. Or maybe you used your dark magic to force the hat to put you in Gryffindor" "I do not have have any dark magic! I told you on the train that I wasn't like my family."  
  
"I know what you're playing at Black. You wanted to be in Gryffindor to trick us into thinking you weren't like them so that we'd befriend you. And then once you have us all fooled, you'll come and get us in the night. Well, I've played too many pranks and tricks on people to fall for this one!" James and Sirius glared at each other. "I am not trying to trick anyone!" Before James could respond, Remus said, "James, let's just drop it, we don't want to wake up Richie." "Alright," James said still glaring at Sirius.  
  
That night as Sirius laid in bed, he replayed the events of the day. He knew that once his parents found out he was a Gryffindor he would getting a really bad howler from his mother and he wasn't looking forward to it. But maybe, he thought, if James and the others could hear what his family really thought about him, maybe they'd realize that he wasn't like them after all. He just hoped that Andromeda was right, and that everything would work out okay in the end.  
  
Chapter Nine: Pink Hair And Howlers  
  
The next morning when the boys woke up, James, Remus and Peter were discussing a prank they wanted to pull on one of the students. They were going to turn of the boys' hair pink. They just hadn't decided whether to do it to Sirius or Severus. Then Remus had to go and talk to Dumbledore. Not wanting to tell his friends his secret, he simply told them he had to go the bathroom.  
  
He walked to Dumbledore's office and said the password. (Lemon Drop). "Ah Remus, come on in," Dumbledore said smiling at him. "Hi, Professor Dumbledore." "As you know the Whomping Willow was just planted this year," Dumbledore started to explain to him. "By that tree there is a tunnel that leads to a shack. You will stay there on the nights of the full moon. You are to go to Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing and she will lead you there."  
  
"Alright," Remus agreed. "Professor, do all of the teachers know of my . . . condition?" "Yes, they do. And I have already told them that they are not to treat you any differently than the other students. It would also be best if you not tell any of your new friends." "But they're going to notice me disappearing once a month." "Yes, you can tell that you got sick or that your mother is or." 'Wow' Remus thought. 'A headmaster actually telling a student to lie' They talked for a few more minutes before they went to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
All the other Gryffindor first years were there. Arista and Cindy were sitting next to Sirius talking to him. Sirius was happy people were being friendly with him, and he really didn't mind the fact that they were two pretty girls. The kids had just started eating when the owl post came. Sirius didn't get any mail, but still his female owl, Hooters, had flown in to see him and nibble on his ear. Sirius gave her a bit of toast. He had had Hooters for a few years and she was his only friend in his home.  
  
The first class that the first year Gryffindors had that day was Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. They all agreed that even though McGonagall was very stern and it was a hard class, it was certianly more interesting than History Of Magic with Professor Binns. It was the most boring class and almost everyone fell asleep.  
  
After lunch they had double Potions with the Slytherins. Potions was taught by Professor Norton. He was the head of the Slytherin house and he hated Gryffindors and favored his own students. Midway through the class, they had to work in pairs on making their first potion. But they were not allowed to pick their partners and Sirius and Severus got paired up. Even though Sirius was very good at Potions, Severus was better. And Sirius didn't like the way Severus was telling him that everything he was doing was wrong.  
  
After Potions class, Severus walked out with pink hair. The Gryffindors started laughing and Severus didn't know why at first until he looked at his hair and figured it out! "You'll pay for this Black!" he said running off somewhere. (Maybe to a bathroom to see if he could wash it out.) The only two Gryffindors not laughing were James and Lily. "How dare he steal the prank I was going to use!" James complained to Remus and Peter. Lily didn't like it when students were mean to other students, so that's why she didn't laugh. Emily hated Sirius though, and even she had to admit that Severus looked very funny with pink hair.  
  
"That was funny Sirius," Cindy told him. "Thanks Cindy." Then he walked away with her and his other 'girlfriend' Arista. "Serves him right the greasy git!" Emily was saying. "But I thought you didn't like Sirius, Gretta reminded her. "I don't," Emily still insisted. "But I hate Snape more." "I thought it was immature and stupid," Lily said. "Why?" Grett said. "Lily, Snape hates you because you're muggle born. You shouldn't care what happens to him." "I still don't like it," Lily told them.  
  
Sirius spent the evening talking with Arista and Cindy. He was glad to have them as friends, but he wanted guy friends as well. He could tell that both Arista and Cindy were attracted to him. And while there were both very pretty and wouldn't say no to either of them, it was Emily who he really wanted. But he had the feeling she didn't like him very much, though she did laugh when he turned Severus's hair pink. He didn't even stop to think that maybe eleven was too young to have a girlfriend anyway.  
  
The next morning Hooters did have mail to give Sirius. It was the Howler that he was expecting. Hooters knew what it was and she looked at him sympatheticly wanting him to know that she really hadn't wanted to give it to him. "Girls, I think you'd better hid under the table," he told Arista and Cindy. "Why?" Arista asked. "This is why," he said as he opened it.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR! GRYFFINDOR! HOW DARE YOU! I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO ASHAMED OF YOU! YOU ARE A HUGE DISGRACE AND DISAPPOINTMENT TO THE FAMILY! I DISOWN YOU! AND THIS TIME I REALLY MEAN IT! WHAT'S NEXT?! YOU GONNA START HANING OUT WITH MUDBLOODS NOW! I WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN! I KNEW YOU WERE ROTTEN TO THE CORE FROM THAT DAY! I SHOULD HAVE SENT YOU TO AN ORPHANAGE! OR BETTER YET, I SHOULD HAVE HAD AN ABORTION!"  
  
Agatha Black went on for a few more minutes. Some Slytherins laughed especially Severus, Narcissa, Bellatrix and Lucius. All the teachers, except Professor Norton, looked at him with smypathy, especially Dumbledore. Sirius tried to look like he was unaffected by the Howler, but it was no use. No matter how much Sirius disliked his family, no child wants to hear his mother say she should have had an abortion.  
  
He ran out of the Great Hall because he didn't want anyone to see him crying. Cindy, Arista, Gretta, James, Remus and Andromeda from the Ravencaw table ran after him. His cousin caught up with him first. She had her arm around him, comforting him, when the five Gryffindors approached them. "Don't let her get to you, Siri," she told him. "You're worth ten million of her and everyone else in our family."  
  
Sirius looked up at James. "What are you doing here?" he asked somewhat coldy. "I . . . uh . .. " "Come to laugh at me in my face? Or tell me this is another trick?" "No, I came here to tell you that . . . I'm sorry I misjudged you. And to ask you if you wanted to help me of some really good pranks to pull on Snape. "Sirius's face lit up at that idea."Snivellus. That's what I call him, cause of his nose." "That's very clever," James said. "I thought so." "Your mum's not gonna be happy when she finds out that her Howler actually helped you out," Andromeda told him, and then the six of them walked back to the Great Hall to finish breakfast.  
  
Chapter Ten: Even More Howlers  
  
"Are you alright?" Peter asked Sirius as he had sat down. "Yeah, I'll be fine," he said hoping that was true. "Your mother really is one nasty bint," Richie said. "I knew that 11 years ago," Sirius replied. "You have a brother right?" Gretta asked. "Yeah, Regulus." "So is he like you or her?" Remus wanted to know. "Unfortunately, he seems to be agreeing with everything my parents say, but he's still young. Maybe there's still hope for him," Sirius said with uncertainty in his voice. "Now, about pulling more pranks on Snivellus," he changed the subject.  
  
That night Remus wrote a letter to his parents. It said: "Dear, Mum and Dad, As you know, I am in Gryffindor. So is James Potter. We are good friends. My other good friends are Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black. Please don't be mad at me, Mum. He is a nice boy (Although I suppose Severus Snape might disagree.) He is nothing like his family. In fact, this morning, he got a really bad Howler from his mother because he is in Gryffindor too. She said some really mean things about disowning him and wishing she had had an abortion. It was terrible and those nasty Slyterins were laughing at him including some of his own cousins! Poor Sirius ran out of the Great Hall crying. I hope you don't mind us being friends. I'm not looking forward to the next full moon. I still haven't figured out what I am going to tell my new friends when they notice that I am missing. Other then, I'm doing just fine and having a wonderful time at Hogwarts. Love, Remus.  
  
When Remus's owl, Quark delivered the letter, Rachel read it first. "Daniel! Get in here!" Rachel said sounding a little scared. "It's a letter from Remus. But what we feared might happen happened." "What? We know that Remus is in Gryffindor." "Yes, and so is Sirius Black. And Remus says they're friends." "Well, if the hat put him in Gryffindor, he can't be all that bad. I think we should trust our son's judgement. Let me see the letter Rach."  
  
Daniel read the letter and turned back to his wife. "Remus also says that Sirius cried after getting a Howler from . . ." "Of course he cried! He wanted to be in Slytherin and he's ashamed of himself." "Rachel, honey, you know I love you, but I think you're being unreasonable." "Maybe so, but it's just . . . I worry about our son and . . ." "I know; I do too. But I just don't think he'll be in any danger with Sirius Black." Rachel sighed. "I hope you're right."  
  
James, however, had not told his parents about his new friend. He wanted to see the look on his parents' faces when he told them he was best friends with Sirius Black. Sirius had also been getting really close to Cindy. By Halloween they were calling each other boyfriend and girlfriend even though they were too young to know what that really meant.  
  
Also around Halloween, Sirius received another Howler, and again Hooters gave him a 'I really didn't want to give you this' look. This time it was his father's voice. "I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU WOULD START HANING OUT WITH DIRTY SCUM LIKE THAT BLOOD TRAITOR POTTER BOY! AND THOSE PEASANT BOYS LUPIN AND PETTIGREW! BUT WORST OF ALL YOU'VE GOTTEN YOURSELF MIXED UP WITH THAT HALF-BLOOD NELSON GIRL! YOU COULDN'T HAVE PICKED ANY WORSE KIDS TO BE FRIENDS WITH WHEN YOU SHOULD BE IN SLYTHERIN BEING FRIENDS WITH THE MALFOYS AND THE SNAPES! WE COULDN'T CARE LESS IF YOU DIED!"  
  
James, Remus, Peter and Cindy were mad. Not only did Regiel insult their good friend, he had insulted them too! "I'm so sorry, guys," he told them. "You shouldn't have had to hear that." "It's okay, we know it's not your fault," Cindy told them. Sirius knew that, but somehow he still felt responsible for it.  
  
Later that day, Dumbledore, McGongall, Hagrid and Professor Switzer the (female) Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher were talking. "Professor Dumbledore, I wish there was somethin' we could do about Sirius's awful parents from sendin' him those Howlers," Hagrid complained. "I do too, Hagrid. Unfortunately, parents do have the right to say whatever they want to say to their children in their mail no matter how harmful or hurtful it is."  
  
"But what those people say isn't just hurtful, it's emotional child abuse!" Switzer argued. Dumbledore agreed, but he didn't know if there was anything he could do. "Those people are just terrible. No child should have to endure that," said McGonagall, who had a developed a huge liking of the boy, even if he was one of the two biggest troublemakers in her classes. (The other one being James, of course.) They talked a little bit more about what to do about Mr. and Mrs. Black.  
  
Switzer decided to send the Blacks a Howler. "YOU SAY YOUR SON IS A DISGRACE TO YOUR SO-CALLED NOBLE FAMILY! WELL I SAY THAT YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE ENTIRE WIZARDING WORLD! AND IF YOU EVER HARM YOUR SON, THERE WILL BE EXTREME HELL TO PAY!" But Agatha and Regiel Black were not imtimidated by by Robia Switzer, 'the young and inexperienced mud-blood loving female teacher'. In fact, they decided that she wasn't even worth alerting the ministry to have her arrested for threatening harm to them. Perhaps if Dumbledore had been the one to send it . . . But he wanted more proof of child abuse before he did anything too rash.  
  
And proof was just what Hagrid wanted. He had talked to with both Sirius and James a few times when they had sneaked out and tried to go in the Forbidden Forest. Despite their mischevious ways, Hagrid thought they were both good kids. He gave Hooters a note to give to Sirius telling him to come and see him after his last class the day after his dad had sent the Howler. "I wonder why he only wants to speak with me?" Sirius wondered.  
  
So that day, he went to Hagrid and knocked on the door. "Who's there?" "Sirius." "Come on in," Hagrid told him. "Care fer a rock cake?" "No, thank you." They both sat down. "Sirius, I'll get right to the point. I wanted to talk with you about yer parents." "I don't wanna talk about them," Sirius told him looking away.  
  
Ignoring Sirius's comment, Hagrid continued. "Do they ever . . . have they ever beaten you?" "No, no of course not," Sirius lied. "That's what Muggles do, not all of course. They hate muggles so they wouldn't . . ." Sirius had obviously said the wrong thing. "You're not saying they've phyically abused you with magic, are you?" "No!" He wasn't exactly telling the truth here etiher. His parents had used the leg lock curse and even a stunning spell, but they had never used the Cruciatus Curse on him.  
  
"They're mean, but they've never hurt me physically," Sirius said. "Are you telling me the truth?" Hagrid didn't believe him. "Yes." "The things they said in the Howler, do they say things like that to do you often." "No, not often. Just . . . they're just angry right now; they don't mean it," he lied again. But Sirius was a bad liar and Hagrid could right through him. "Sirius, if they ever hurt you, I want you to tell me or Dumbledore, or any of the teachers that you feel comfortable with. We're here for you." "I know," Sirius said.  
  
When Sirius left Hagrid's hut, he wondered why he couldn't just come out and tell Hagrid the truth. But he easily figured it out. He was scared. He knew Hagrid was trying to help him, and knew that if he had proof of child abuse, Dumbledore would probably take his parents to trial and try and find him new guardians. But his parents were an ancient and rich wizarding family and sometimes the Ministry could be blind to their faults. He was afraid his parents would win the case and then make his life more miserable, if that was even possible.  
  
Chapter Eleven: Christmas Time  
  
A few days before Christmas vacation, Hooters gave Sirius his mail. He frowned when he saw it. (The mail of course, not Hooters.) "That's not another howler, is it?" Peter asked. "No, just a regular letter." Sirius read it. "Sirius, you will come home for Christmas. That's an order." "But I thought they disowned you, that you were no longer part of the family," Arista said. "Shouldn't that mean you wouldn't have to go back there?" "I wish it were that simple," Sirius said sighing.  
  
All ten Gryffindor first years were ready to get on the train to see their families for Christmas. All of them were happy and excited, except Sirius. "I hope that your mother will be feeling better, Remus," James said to his friend. "Yes, I think she is," Remus said. He had told them that his mother was sick as an excuse for when he disappeared on the last full moon.  
  
"So, what's new with you and Sirius?" Arista asked her best friend on the Hogwarts Express. "Still going out?" "At the moment yeah," Cindy answered. I really care about him, but I dunno, I think we're probably better off as good friends. We're probably too young to be dating anyway." "And you're just now figuring that out," Lily said giggling.  
  
When the train reached King's Cross, the students got out to meet their parents. All except Sirius; Kreacher was waiting for him. "Young Master is in a lot of trouble," Kreacher told him and Sirus just glared at him. When they reached Number 12 Grimmauld Place, he was greeted by his father who instantly threw him against the wall and called him a 'good for nothing worthless piece of bloody shit.' "You like Muggles don't you, Sirius? Well, do you like being treated like one?!" his father said as he started hitting his son repeatedly with a belt.  
  
"Stop it! Leave me alone you stupid ugly git!" Sirius tried to fight back, but without his wand there was nothing he could do. Regiel took out his wand and all of the sudden ropes appeared tying Sirius's hands together making him defenseless. (OK, so he wasn't completely being treated like a muggle.) When Regiel got tired, it was Agatha's turn to beat her oldest son. Regulus watched not saying a word. He was scared, but not for his brother; but scared thinking how that could be him, if he were to ever defy his parents.  
  
The entire Black family came over for the holiday celebration. By then just about everybody adult (and Bellatrix and Narcissa) had gotten their chance to give Sirius a beating, except his mother's sister Alphard. "Hasn't the boy had enough?" he asked Agatha. "I know his opinions are differenta from ours, but he's still your son. Shouldn't that mean something to you?" But Agatha would not listen to him.  
  
On Christmas Eve Sirius was locked up in his room. (without his wand, of course, and anyway, kids were not allowed to do magic away from Hogwarts) He would not be receiving a nice big Christmas dinner. Andromeda sneaked away and walked up to his room carrying a little bit of the Christmas ham. She knocked on the door. 'That's weird,' he thought. 'They don't usually knock. They just come right in and start with the hitting. That means it's gotta be either Andromeda or Uncle Alphard'. "Come in," he said.  
  
Andromeda walked in and saw Sirius laying on his bed, with his owl Hooters looking at him worriedly from her cage. 'He looks like much worse then I did when I got in Ravenclaw' she said to herself. But she knew why. It was partly because Gryffindor was Slytherin's huge enemy and was considered much worse than Ravenclaw. She suspected it was also because Sirius was a male and expected to carry on the 'noble' name of Black.  
  
"How are you holding up, Siri?" Andromeda asked him with much concern. "Not good," he said weakly. "I know what they're doing, Andie. They're trying to break me. They think that if they keep hurting me that I'll change my mind, that I'll think like them. But I'm not like them. I never was and I never will be," he said defiantly.  
  
But the Black house wasn't the only wizarding house to have severe abuse in it. At the Snape Manor, Sedante and Serena's arguments were getting worse. Sedante was getting drunk all the time, and he was hitting his wife and insulted her, while Severus and Serena watched in horror, not knowing what to do. Serena couldn't help but thinnk of Sirius and feel sorry for him. Severus had told her about the Howlers and from what she'd seen of Agatha and Regiel the many times she'd been to Number 12, she knew that Sirius was most likely going through the same thing that her mother was. She had also heard from her brother, stories of how bad Sirius and his friend James Potter were treating him. As the nine year old watched her mother get hit, she decided that no one deserved that kind of abuse.  
  
Harold and Amy Potter noticed that their son was a little down this Christmas. At first they thought it was just because he missed his friends at Hogwarts, but then they realized it probably went deeper than that. James was feeling guilty that he had wonderful loving parents and sister (who was sometimes annoying, but still they loved each other), while Sirius had a family who hated him and was most likely beating him. His orignal plan was to tell them he was friends with Sirius Black the first of vacation, but he couldn't do it. He didn't want to hear a bad word about his friend, not now with what Sirius would be going through.  
  
"James, what's wrong," Amy asked. "Nothing, Mum. I'm alright." "James, we know you've been feeling a little sad, and we want to help you. But we can't unless we know what's wrong." James sighed. "Well, you see . . . it's just that . . . I've got this friend and his parents hate him. I think they're abusing him, but he every time anyone asks, he denies it. I don't know what to do."  
  
"Has your friend ever given you any reason to believe that he's abused?" Harold asked. James thought about. "The things they said to him in Howlers about wish they'd had a abortion is emotional abuse isn't it? That's enough without phyiscal abuse. But I wouldn't put it past his parents to do something like beat him."  
  
"James, I wouldn't put that past Agatha and Regiel Black either." "How . . . how did you know who I was talking about?" James asked surprised. "I've talked with Daniel Lupin a few times," Harold said. "His son tells him that he's friends with Sirius and so I figured that you would be too." "You believe me don't you? That he's not like them and that they abuse him." "Yes, son, I believe you," Harold said. "We were wrong to tell you to stay away from him. We didn't realize that we were judging falsely by blood, the same exact thing we hate that his family does."  
  
"But James, you didn't have to be afraid to tell us he was your friend? Did you think we'd be mad at you?" Amy said. "Well, yeah, but that's kinda the reason why I wanted to tell you in person. So I could see the looks on your faces when I told you that Sirius Black was my best friend." "Yes, we considered that option too," Harold said trying not to smile.  
  
"But shouldn't we do something about his parents? They should be in Azkaban for what they're doing." "James, I'm afraid there might not be anyhing we can do. Without proof there's nothing we can do." "Oh, there will be. When he comes back to Hogwarts with bruises all over him," James said darkly.  
  
On Christmas morning, Sirius didn't have any presents for him under the tree. But Hooters and several other owls were sending him presents. He got something from Andromeda, Alphard, James, Remus, Peter, Cindy, Richie, Emily, Lily, Gretta, Arista, Hagrid and several Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw first year girls who had crushes on him. So he hadn't gotten anything from his parents, but he was was still happy with the amount of gifts he had. But then an owl came in the window and handed him one last present.  
  
He had received a large box of Chocolate Frogs. H wondered who it was from. Then he noticed a note that had come with them. To, Sirius Black. I know we're not friends and we'll probably never will be. But I know what you're goinng through right now and you don't deserve that. Enjoy your candy. From, Guess Who? He didn't have to guess. He knew exactly who it was. Serena Snape.  
  
Chapter Twelve: The Son Of A Motherless Goat  
  
On the train back to Hogwarts after Christmas vacation, James, Remus and Peter found Sirius sitting in a compartment eating a Chocolate Frog that Serena gave him. But he was not going to tell them that 'Snivelly's' little sister had sent him candy for Christmas. That was not the only thing he wasn't going to tell them.  
  
"So, Sirius," asked Remus. "How was Christmas vacation?" "It was alright," he said while shrugging. "Got lots of Chocolate Frogs." And he had. Serena was not the only person to send him some. But for some reason, he had chosen to eat from Serena's box today. "Did your parents hit you?" James got right to the point. "No, they mostly just ignored me," Sirius lied and the other boys knew it. They decided not to press the issue here though, they would wait till they were in private to force to tell them the truth.  
  
Then they talked about all the mean things they could do to Severus. 'Maybe I should be nice to him,' Sirius thought for a second. 'After all, his sister did send me some of my favorite candy. Nah, Snivellus is still a slimy git. But how should I act next time I see Serena? I guess I'll deal with that when the time comes.'  
  
Later when the boys (minus Richie of course, who with his Ravenclaw buddies), were in the Gryffindor common room, James said. "Alright, Sirius, take your shirt off." "James! I didn't know you were gay. And besides I have a girlfriend.' James rolled his eyes at his best friend. "Sirius, you know what I'm getting at." "Alright, fine." Sirius took off his shirt and his three friends were surprised to no bruises, burns, cuts or even scars. "There, you see. My parents aren't hitting. Now can we drop this already and go hex Snivellus." "Yeah, sure," James said. He was certain that his friend would come back to Hogwarts looking like someone had tortured him. He decided to be happy that Sirius appeard to be alright. He should have known that the reason Sirius had no bruises was because his parents had used dark magic to 'hide the evidence.'  
  
The rest of the school year was somewhat uneventful. Unless you count Sirius and Cindy breaking up. Sirius ended up agreeing with Cindy, that they should be good friends instead of boyfriend and girlfriend. They boys still pranked Severus and other Slytherins. Lily still thought they were immature. Emily still a crush on James.  
  
Slytherin had won the Quidditch cup. "That'll change next year when me and Sirius are on the team," James said confidently. I guess you call Hufflepuff winning the house cup a huge event, because it hardly ever happened. "At least Slytherin didn't win," Peter tried to make his friends feel better that Gyffindor had lost.  
  
Sirius, James and Peter were concerned with Remus because of his montly disappearances. It seemed that once a month, Remus would be sick, or his mother was, or their was a wedding in the family or a funeral. And even if he said he wasn't sick, he would always be pale and weak around the time of his departures as well. The boys had yet to notice that it always happened on a full moon.  
  
When it was time to go home for summer vacation, Remus, Peter and especailly James was worried about Sirius going back to his parent's house. They weren't the only ones worried. So were the Gryffindor girls, practically every non Slytherin student in the school (which included that year's head boy Arthur Weasley), the teachers (except Norton), Richie, Hagrid, and Dumbledore. Sirius tried to assure them all that he would be alright, but they did not believe him. Sure enough, the minute he got home, the beatings started up again. "And if you ever tell anyone about this, we will kill you. You understand that, you stupid little brat?!" "Yes, sir."  
  
That summer at the Snape Manor, Selena decided she had enough abuse; she was getting outta there. But she didn't no where to go. Sedante was too close to the Malfoys, so she went to the Black Manor, and she took Severus and Serena with her. Selena told Agatha and Regiel that her marriage was over, but she did not tell them why.  
  
When Severus wasn't around, Sirius went to talk to Serena. "Thanks for the Chocolate Frogs." "You're welcome, and I meant what I said in the note" she told him. But then she went on to say. "But you're still mean to my brother. I still don't like you and I can still kick your arse if . . ." "Hey, I was just trying to be nice grease girl. You don't have to . . ."  
  
"No, I was being nice on Christmas. I sent you a gift. And what thanks did I get, but . . ." "I just thanked you less than a mintute ago." She ignored his comment. "You and that Potter boy have to continually embarass my brother almost every single day. What has he ever done to you?" "Plenty." "No. He's done nothing to you. You don't like him because of the hair grease. When you come up with a good reason to not like someone, you come and talk to me, but right now, I've got better things to do," Serena said as she walked away. 'I just don't get that girl,' Sirius said to himself. 'As if I even want to.' A few weeks later, Selena went back to her husband, who convinced her that he could change, but he could not convince Serena and Severus.  
  
At the Potter Manor: 'Sirius hasn't been answering his mail all summer. Something's wrong' James thought. He decided that he was going to go to Sirius's house and find out everything for himself, without telling his parents where he was going, of course. He traveled to Number 12 Grimmauld Place by Floo powder. Luckily for James, Agatha and Regiel were not in the room of the fireplace. 'Now where is Sirius's room?'  
  
He walked around the house, he saw all the house elves's heads mounted on the wall and was disgusted. Then he heard a loud male voice yelling at him. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house?!" James turned around at him. "I'm . . . uh . . ." the man looked very scary. "James Potter. I'm . . . here to see Sirius." "Well, you can't see him! That worthless son of mine is not allowed to see anyone! Now you get out of my house you stupid little . . ."  
  
"No! Not until I see Sirius!" James yelled at him gaining courage. Regiel picked James up and flung him over his shoulder. "Put my down, you scum sucking pig! Son of a motherless goat!" Regiel carried James to a fireplace. "Now you go back by Floo Powder, or I can throw your arse out my front door!" James knew that Floo Powder was the only way he could get home (He was too young to apparate, and he didn't bring his broom to fly back, and he didn't have his wand to call the Knight Bus), so he gave up and went back home by Floo powder.  
  
"James where you been?!" his worried mother said the minute he got out of the fireplace. "I went to Sirius's house to . . " "James! You know that place is dangerous, don't you ever . . " "I know it's dangerous. That's why I was going there to see if he was alright, but his father wouldn't even let me see him." "And thanks to you, Sirius is probably going to be in even more trouble, because his parents will think he invited you there." "I was only trying to help him." "I know that dear, but please next time you want to do something like this, talk to me and your father first, alright?" "Yeah, alright."  
  
Amy Potter was right. Regiel walked up the stairs to his oldest son's (who had overheard the whole thing) room and started yelling at him. "Did you invite that Potter boy over here?!" "No, how would even be possible when you won't even let me write to him?" "Don't talk back to me, boy! I know you found a way to tell him to come here!" "No, I didn't! Son of a motherless goat!" Sirius giggled. He realized that was probably not the best thing to do as he received another beating. 


	3. Part 3: Years Two Through Five

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter book series. J.K. Rowling does.  
  
Part 3: Years Two Through Five  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Flying Pigs And Werewolves  
  
The summer holidays passed away too quickly for everyone (except Sirius, who thought it was way too long). Lily, Emily, Cindy, Arista and Gretta all found a compartment together. "So, Emily, still pining after James Potter?" Gretta asked her freind. "Mark my words. I will marry him someday." "Yeah, right," Arista said. "It's even more likely for Lily to marry him, then you." All the girls laughed, they just could not see Lily and James getting married.  
  
James, Remus, Sirius and Peter had a compartment together of course. "Sirius, I'm sorry if I got you into trouble this summer." "It's alright, but I would have loved to have seen my father's face when you called him a scum sucking pig." All the boys laughed. "And what the hell does son of a motherless goat mean?" "I dunno. I guess it means that one his parents, was a goat who didn't have a mother." As the boys laughed, they could also hear the girls laughing.  
  
"Let's go see what they're laughing at," Peter said, and they went to the girls' compartment. "Hello, ladies," James said flashing a smile at Emily, and she blushed. "What's so funny?" Peter asked. "We were just talking about James and Lily getting married." That made the boys laugh, except for James. "Eww! Gross!" He said walking out and his friends followed him. "Me marry Lily Evans? When pigs fly!"  
  
The school year went on similar to the previous year. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were the most popular boys of second year (But Peter was popular just because he hung out with the others). All the girls wanted to date James and Sirius, and they became real ladies' men at only twelve years. Besides being ladies' men, the boys were also known for being the school's biggest pranksters, with Severus Snape as being their biggest target. And both James and Sirius had made the Gryffindor Quidditch team as Chasers.  
  
And again, Serena gave Sirius Chocolate Frogs, with a note. This time it said, To, Sirius Black. This still doesn't change anything, but here's your candy. Enjoy. From, You Won't Have To Guess This Time. 'After what happened last year, I don't think I'll try and thank her this time,' he said as ate one of the Chocolate Frogs.  
  
Sirius, James and Peter were all still worried about Remus, but they didn't know what to do. James saw Lily walking down the corridor looking at something and decided to go and annoy her. "Hello, Lilyflower," he said putting his arm around her. She pulled his arm off and rolled her eyes at him. "Go away, Potter." "What's that?" James asked looking at what Lily was carrying. "It's a muggle calendar." "Can I see it?" "Fine," she said and handed it to him.  
  
James noticed that this calendar had a page for every month and squares to write in things for every day. He noticed that it listed all the holidays and even every full moon. 'Remus said his mother was sick last full moon,' James observed. He turned to the previous month. 'And his aunt Betsy's funeral was the full moon before that.' He turned the page again, 'And the full moon before that his uncle John got married. Those are weird coincedences. Or not?'  
  
He gave the calendar back to Lily and went to find Sirius and Peter. "Guys, I think I know what's wrong with Remus?" "What?" Peter wanted to know. "Have you guys ever noticed that all these things with Remus's family all happen at the full moon." "Yeah, so what?" Sirius said, not getting it. "Remus is a werewolf," James said told. "Really?" Peter said with his eyes lighting up, he seemed to think that was exciting.  
  
But Sirius didn't think so. "James have you gone mad?" he said. "You know there's no way a werewolf would be accepted to Hogwarts." "Of course he would, since Dumbledore is the headmaster." "This is crazy! This is . . ." "Sirius what's your problem?!" "My problem is you making some stupid accusation . . . " "No, your problem is that you can't handle Remus being a werewolf because then you'd have to stop being his friend."  
  
The murderous look Sirius gave James made Peter scared. "Uh . . . maybe I should go," he said and left the room. "Don't you dare say that to me! I thought we got past that last year!" "Yeah, I thought so too, but now I can see that . . . "James, I don't have a problem with Remus being a werewolf!" "Then why are you acting like this?" "You wouldn't understand," Sirius said. "You're right, I don't," James said as he went to find Remus. What James didn't know was that Remus had overheard the whole conversation.  
  
James found Remus back in the Gryffindor dormitory packing. "Remus, what are you doing?" "I'm leaving Hogwarts," he said with tears. "Why?" "You know." 'He must have heard us talking.' "Remus, you being a werewolf doesn't make me like you any less, and Peter feels the way." "What about Sirius?" "Hopefully, he'll come around. And if not, he's not good enough to be your friend anway."  
  
At that second, Sirius walked in. "James, can I talk to Remus privately?" "Yeah, but don't do anything to hurt him." "I won't!" When James walked out, Sirius said calmly. "Why didn't you tell me?" "Because I knew that . . . that you . . ." "That I would hate you because of it?" "Yeah." "I don't. I still want to be your friend; I'm just a little hurt that's all. Hurt that you couldn't tell me because you thought I was prejudiced, just like all the Blacks. You should know that I wouldn't abondon you like that."  
  
"Sirius, it wasn't just you. I couldn't tell James or Peter either. In fact, Dumbledore even told me that it was best if I not tell my friends. I know you don't think the way your family does, but not liking a werewolf is a little different from not liking a muggle-born person. Even I would feel dislike toward werewolfs if I wasn't one so I understand if . . ." "I'm not gonna stop being your friend, and you are certainly not leaving Hogwarts."  
  
"He's right," James said walking in with Peter. "You're not going anywhere." Then the three of them helped to unpack Remus's things. "Sirius, I'm sorry about I said to you earlier. I know you're not like your family. I . . . didn't mean what I said." "It's alright," Sirius told him. "I should have made it more clear why I was reacting the way I was. If I was you, I would have probably said the same thing."  
  
The four sat down on Remus's bed. "Let's make a pact, right here, right now," Sirius said. "That all four of us will be best friends forever, no matter what." "Yeah, best friends forever." "We agree," Remus and Peter said together. And the pact was sealed. Then Remus told them all about the Whomping Willow and the Shrieking Shack.  
  
Later when Remus couldn't hear them, Sirius said, "I've got an idea." "Oh, no, this can only end bad," James joked. "No, it's a good one. We become animagi. Then we go and keep Remus company at the full moon." "I think that's a brilliant idea," James said smiling. But Peter was apprehensive. "I dunno guys. Transfiguration is not my best subject (Herbology was). I don't think I'll be able to turn into an animal." "Don't worry, we'll help you," James assured him. "Of course we will," Sirius said. "Oh, all right," Peter finally agreed.  
  
The predition James had made the previous year about Gryffindor wining the Quidditch cup when he and Sirius were on the team came true. However, Slytherin had the house cup. "We'll get it next year," Sirius said, but nobody believed him.  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Snivelly's Sister Comes To Hogwarts  
  
The four boys sat in a compartment together after the summer holidays. "Come on, let's go find Snivellus," James said and the boys followed him. Then suddenly Sirius remembered something. "Uh . . . he won't be in there alone." "I know that. He'll be with the other Slyth . . ." James stopped talking when he looked into Severus's compartment and saw him sitting with a girl with the same greasy black hair, hooked nose and pallid skin.  
  
"Snivellus, I didn't know you had a little sister," James said looking at Serena and giggling. "She's just as greasy and slimy as you are." "Can it, you git!" Serena yelled at him, but he ignored it and did a spell to make Severus get down on the floor and start waddling and quacking like a duck. The boys laughed, but Serena didn't. "You take that off of him Potter or I'll . . ." "You'll what, little girl?"  
  
Serena took out her wand and aimed it Sirius. "Stupefy!" James looked angrily at Serena. "Now Potter, take the spell of my brother." "I think you should do what she says, James," Peter told him. "There's no telling what she could do to him since she knows all the dark arts." Before Serena could tell him that she didn't know the dark arts, James broke the spell on Severus. So she took the stunning spell off Sirius and set down her wand.  
  
"I see nothing's changed, grease girl. Still fighting all your brothers battles for him." No, I guess nothing really has changed. You're still the stupid wanker you always were." "You know her?" Peter asked Sirius surprised, interrupting Serena's insult. "Yes, Peter. I've known both Snapes since they were babies. My parents are friends with their parents, and they've both been to my house. I thought I told you that." "I forgot," he said.  
  
At that moment, both Serena and Sirius reached for their wands, said "Expelliarmus!" Sirius's wand flew out of his hand and hit Serena in the nose, while Serena's wand flew out of her hand and hit Sirius in the nose and they both said "Ow!", reached up and touched their noses at the exact same time. Then they glared at each other with the same exact facial expressions. Remus found that very amusing.  
  
"There's not a problem in here is there?" Head boy Frank Longbottom said looking into the compartment. "No, no of course, not," Remus said and Frank walked away. The four boys turned to leave and Sirius looked at Serena and said, "I'll get you Serena Snape!" "Not if I get you first, Sirius Black!"  
  
They walked back to their own compartment, and Sirius started complaining about Serena. "I don't get that girl. I just don't get her. One minute she hates me, the next mintute she's sending me chocolate, then she insults me, then she sends me more chocolate, and then she hexes me. What is up with this?" "Wait, a minute?" James said. "Did you say that Snivelly's sister sent you chocolate . . . twice?" "Yeah." "When was this?" "Last Christmas and the Christmas before that. Large boxes of Chocolate Frogs."  
  
"Are you sure they weren't poisoned?" James asked him. "They weren't." "But why would she send you Chocolate Frogs if she hates you?" Sirius didn't want to answer that question, but if he did answer he'd say, "She feels sorry for me, because my parents abuse me," and he was still not admitting to the abuse. But Remus had his own theory. 'Maybe she doesn't hate him' he thought. 'And maybe he doesn't her either. The way they took out their wands and hit themselves in the nose perfectly in sync . . . '  
  
"So what house do you think she'll be in?" Peter asked once he realized that Sirius wasn't going to answer his other question. "Slytherin of course," James said. "I mean she is Snivellus's sister." "Yes, but look at Sirius's family, and he got in Gryffindor," Remus pointed out. "Yes, but . . . she put a stuning spell on Sirius. That's definitely the work of a Slytherin."  
  
Remus almost said, 'But she only did that because you made her brother quack like a duck' but decided instead to say, "Sirius what do you think?" "I think she has a good chance to get in Ravenclaw, Slytherin or Gryffindor," he answered truthfully. "Why not Hufflepuff?" Peter asked. 'Because she's a very talented witch who can beat me in just about everything. There's no way I'm telling them that' he thought.  
  
They boys played Exploding Snap for most of the rest of the way there. The Gryffindor third girls years spent most of the trip discussing Emily's new plan on how to get James to fall to in love with her. When they arrived at Hogwarts and Hagrid told the first years to get into the boats, Remus noticed that Serena had gotten into a boat with kids who didn't look like Slytherins.  
  
When the hat called out, "Snape, Serena," the four friends and Severus looked intensely. It seemed to take the hat a long to decide, but finally it yelled at "GRYFFINDOR!" The people were surprised about having a Snape in Gryffindor, but not as surpised as they had been two years when a Black got in Gryffindor. Her applause wasn't loud as most people's, but it was better than Sirius's had been. James, of course, looked stunned, but then smiled when he saw the disappointed look on Severus's face. He was disappointed not in her for making Gryffindor, but he was simply sad that they would not be in the same house together.  
  
Serena however, tried not to look at the down side, and walked to the Gryffindor table with a huge smile on her face. But before she sat down with the other first year Gryffindors, she stopped to talk to James and Sirius. "I really wanna win that house cup, so you two better not make us lose too much points," then she sat down next a brown haired muggle-born named Carissa Carpenter." "You see that," James said to Remus. "She just threatened us. The hat made a mistake, I tell you."  
  
"So, are you happy to be in Gryffindor?" Carissa asked Serenat trying to make conversation. "Yeah, I mean, I had told myself that I really didn't care what house I was in, that I'd be fine in any of the four, and that's probably still true, but now that I'm in Gryffindor, I'm definitely proud to be here," Serena told her.  
  
James was still complaining about 'Miss Snivelly' being in Gryffindor, when Sirius told him. "She's not even in our year. We'll probably won't have to see her that much at all." Sirius didn't know how wrong he was about not having to see her that much. Whenever the boys would hex and prank Severus, someway, somehow, Serena always managed to show up and 'avenge' her brother.  
  
And even though it seemed that James was the worst to Severus, Serena had made Sirius as her number one target. It was like what happened on the Hogwarts Express. James hexs Severus, then Serena hexes Sirius. It went on like that for the whole year. And yes, Serena did give Sirius a third box of Chocolate Frogs, without Severus ever knowing she did it. (The note said: To Sirius, here's your candy. From, Serena. P.S. I'm Gonna Getcha Good!)  
  
At one point, Serena was so mad at all boys she yelled at them, "You stupid marauders!" "Marauders, I think I like that. That's what we'll call ourselves from now on." Ugg!" Serena walked away angry. "I swear, he only did that to spite me," she complained to her best friend, Carissa.  
  
For a second year in a row, Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup, but lost the house to Slytherin. Since Serena was also a big contribution to Gryffindor's loss of points, she did not follow through on the 'threat' she made at the beginning of term feast. And next year, James and Sirius were going to see even more of Ms. Snivelly.  
  
Chapter Fifteen: The Quidditch Cup  
  
The Marauders were now in their fourth year at Hogwarts and both James and Sirius had younger siblings starting that year. James's younger sister, Tara, had been sorted into Ravenclaw, as expected. Sirius hoped that his brother, Regulus, would not be in Slytherin, but his hopes were soon shattered.  
  
James and Sirius were just about to start their third year on the Quidditch team. Two great players had graduated last term and many thought that Gryffindor may not win the cup this year, but the new captain Terrance Whitaker was very determined to get some new good players and win the cup for a third year in a row.  
  
The team all went on the field for tryouts. James saw Serena and automatically yelled at her. "What are you doing here, Ms. Snivelly?" "That's Ms. Snape to you, Potter. And I am trying out for the team, as a Chaser." That made James laugh, because Severus had tried out for the Slytherin team two years in a row (as a Keeper) and had yet to make the team, so he could not believe that his little sister would be any good. Of course, what James didn't want to think about, was that Peter had tried for the Gryffindor team, and he had done much worse than Severus had. "You on the Quidditch team, that's funny."  
  
"Uh . . . James," said Sirius interrupting his laughter. "She'll make the team." "What?" "She's a good flyer. She'll be on the team." "How do you know this?" James asked him. "Because he knows I'm better than he is," Serena answered. "Huh?" "Once when we were little kids, we rased around his house and I won," she said. "Is this true?" James asked Sirius. "Yes," Sirius admitted.  
  
"Yeah, he knows that I can beat him, and because he's already on the team, there's no way that I won't be." James laughed. As much as he hated Serena, it was still funny to think of his best friend losing to a little girl. Seeing the angry look on his face, James stopped laughing and said, "OK, so just because's she a good flyer doesn't nescasarily mean she's a good Quidditch player." "We'll find out soon enough."  
  
And sure enough, Serena did perfectly and it was decided that Serena was a Gryffindor Chaser. Her fellow Chasers weren't too happy about it. Serena went to talk to her brother who was studying in the library. But before she could tell him the good news, he had good news of his own to tell her too. "Serena, I made the Quidditch team." "That's great! So did I! We're gonna be playing together!" "Not exactly." "Yeah, we'll be opposing teams, but we'll both still be playing! I'm gonna go tell Carissa the good news!"  
  
Serena left to talk to Carssisa and Severus sighed. He knew he should be more happy for her, but he couldn't bring himself to be glad because she was playing Chaser with Potter and Black (as he reffered to them by their last names). He knew that she could handle them, but what if her opinion of one of them changed and she started 'handling' them in a different way. But that couldn't happen, could it?  
  
The time had come for Gryffindor's first practice. When Serena walked in, James and Sirius were already there. "OK, boys, listen up. We're on this team together, and we all want to win games. And if we can't work together, then we're not gonna win. So whatever goes on outside the field, doesn't happen in here. So, offfield enemies, onfield teammates. Do we understand one another?" James and Sirius wanted to win as much as she did, so they agreed. They'd have to try to get along with her during Quidditch practices and games. "But I am curious though, Sirius? How come you're playing Chaser. I really thought you would have been a beater." "Yeah, I thought so too, but then James was trying out for Chaser, so I decided it would be cool if we were both Chasers together."  
  
That Christmas, Sirius had to go back to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. For the first time in a few years, Sirius was allowed to eat Christmas dinner with the family. But he wished he could be locked up in his room when he heard the conversation. "This Lord Voldemort, he says he can help to wipe out the mudbloods and muggles, and I say more power to him!" Gorgio Black said. Sirius was shocked, he knew his family didn't like anyone who wasn't a pureblood, but even he never thought his family was bad enough to want them all dead. From the look on Andromeda's face, he could tell that she didn't like what her father was saying either.  
  
Later that evening, Andromeda was talking to Sirius. "Sirius, this is the last Christmas I'm spending here." "But . . . " "See, the thing is, after this summer, I know I won't be welcome here and I'm sure I'll be off the family tapesty immediately." "What happens this summer?" "I'm marrying a muggle-born. His name is Ted Tonks." "Congragulations." "Yes, thank you. Of course it would nice to have my parents and sisters come to my wedding, but you'll be there." "I don't think my parents would let me come." "Of course they won't, but I'll find a way to sneak you out, I promise."  
  
On Christmas morning, Sirius got his usual Christmas presents including the Chocolate Frogs from Serena. This time the note said, "To Sirius, Here's to a Gryffindor victory this year! From, your teammate, Serena. P.S. If your parents give you any trouble, you can tell me about it and I'll throw a Quaffle at their heads."  
  
"Are those from Ms. Snivelly?" James asked Sirius, who was eating them, on the Hogwarts Express taking back to Hogwarts. "Uh .. huh." "She never sends me Chocolate Frogs," James complained. "That's because she doesn't like you," Remus explained to him. "Yeah, but she doesn't like Sirius either." Sirius shrugged. Remus wondered when both James and Sirius would get a clue.  
  
It was finally time for the for Quidditch championships. As usual, it was Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Both teams were playing really good. At one point Serena had the Quaffle and she about to throw it in the goal, when she remembered that her own brother was the keeper of the opposite team. She knew that it was his first year playing after not making the team for two straight years and if Severus were to let her Quaffle get through the hoop, it wouldn't look good for him. However, the desire to win was way too overwelming. She threw the Quaffle towards the goal. "GRYFFINDOR SCORES!" said the commentator. Severus did not look happy.  
  
Many people were surprised by the teamwork between Serena and Sirius, but Severus didn't seem to notice. Not until they had annonced that Gryffindor had won the cup, and Serena and Sirius immediately ran to each other and hugged. "We did it Sirius! We won!" Serena yelled happily. James and Severus looked at the two in shock. When Serena and Sirius realized what they were doing they quickly pulled apart.  
  
"So three years in a row, huh." Sirius said to James. "Yeah, so what was that with you and Ms. Snivelly?" "Well, she is our teammate, and . . . we were happy and it just kind of . . . it's not we were kissing or anything." "Thank God," James said.  
  
"I'm sorry about that back there. But I had to win so I got the Quaffle in," Serena said hoping Severus wouldn't talk about her and Sirius hugging. "It's Okay, if I was you, I would have done the same thing," he said honestly. "So we're cool?" "Yes, but why you hugging Black?" "We had just won and . . . I don't know . . . it was a spur of the moment thing. I don't know why I did it really."  
  
Chapter Sixteen: Will You Marry Me?  
  
That summer, Andromeda stayed true to her word, and sneaked Sirius out to go to her and Ted Tonks's wedding. Andromeda had also invited Sirius's friends so James, Peter, Remus and even Cindy, Gretta and Arista were there. But so was Serena Snape. "What's she doing here?" Sirius asked outloud. "I dunno, but I thought you two were getting along better. You did hug after the Quidditch game," Arista pointed out. "I know, but . . ."  
  
It was a beautiful ceremony that run exactly like a muggle wedding, except for the part about Andromeda's dad walking her down the aisle. At the reception when Sirius was talking to Andromeda he said, "Why is Serena here?" "She's the only one of my parents' friends kids that I actually liked." Andromeda was confused. "I thought you did too." Then she smiled. "A little birdie told me that she sends you Chocolate Frogs every Christmas and that the two of you hugged after you won the Quidditch cup."  
  
Sirius looked a little angry. "Why does everybody keep talking about that like we kissed or something." "I dunno. Sirius Black and a Snape getting along. It's big news." A few minutes later, Serena walked up to Sirius and said, "I hope you don't have a problem with me being here." "No, no, of course not." "Good, because I'd hate to have to hex you at your cousin's wedding," she said and walked away, but not before giving James a nasty look.  
  
Sure enough, Andromeda was burned off the family tapesty, but she couldn't have been happier. She was in love with a wonderful man and that's what mattered. And she moving out of her parents house, and away from her evil sister Narcissa. A few years earlier Bellatrix had married a terrible man named Rodolphus, and Narcissa was now dating Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Speaking of Lucius, he came over to the Snape Manor a few days after Andromeda's wedding. "You know, your sister is starting to become a real Gryffindor," Lucius, who was still mad at Slytherin losing the Qudditch cup. (He was the Seeker on the team.) "She's been in Gryffindor for two years, so of course she . . ." "Hangs out with mud-bloods," Lucius finished for him.  
  
Severus didn't respond. "You have heard of Lord Voldemort, haven't you?" "Of course." "He's looking for followers to help wipe out all the non-pure blood. I for one, will be joining him, Bellatrix and her husband and his brother are joining. I'm hoping that you will too. When you get about a year older or two of course." "I'll think about," Severus answered truthfully.  
  
At the first full moon of the next term at Hogwarts (where the Maradaurs were starting their fifth year), James, Sirius and Peter had a surprise for Remus. "Remus! We've got something to show you," James said when they were outside of the castle in private. Then instantly James turned into a stag, Sirius turned into a big, black dog and Peter turned into a fat, rat. Remus was astounded. When they changed back, James said, "Now we accompany you to the Shrieking Shack on the full moon so you don't have to be alone." "It was my idea," Sirius said. "That's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me." Remus was almost close to tears. So that day fourth, the Marauders called themselves Moony, Wormtainl, Padfoot and Prongs because of the animals that they could turn into.  
  
Serena was having trouble figuring out how to act around Sirius. Part of her didn't find Sirius as bad as he used to, but a part of her found him even worse, because it seemed that his and James's torment of Severus was getting even worse. Still, they remained friends on the Quidditch field. And it seemed that Emily was never going to get James, for he had developed a crush on Lily, but she didn't want him because she thought his head was too big. And so, Emily went out with Sirius, but like all his other relationships, it was over in a few weeks time.  
  
At one point during the school year, Sirius and James had put a spell on Severus to make him jump on the table in the Great Hall and start singing a muggle song that they had heard Cindy sing called "I Will Survive" . . . dressed in drag. (So much for Remus using his prefect control to stop James and Sirius) When McGonagall found that the boys were behind it, they had received two weeks full of detentions with Mr. Filch washing different rooms the muggle way. But Serena did not think that was enough punishment for them.  
  
It was very soon after that, when Sirius woke up with a sudden feeling of love toward . . . McGonagall. That same morning, James had woken up in love with Professor Trelawney. Sirius ran into McGonagall's office. "Mr. Black, what is it that you want?" she asked him. At that second, Sirius threw himself (literally) at her. "MR. BLACK, WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"  
  
"Oh, Minnie, I . .." "That's Professor McGongall!" "I love you so much. I can't get you out of my mnd. You're all I've ever wanted and all I'll ever need. Please marry me and make me the happiest man on earth?" "Mr. Black, I don't know what sick game you're playing it, but you will have lots more detenion and . . "  
  
"Sybill, Sybill, I love you, marry me," James was saying in Trelawley's office. "I was expecting this to happen. It was foretold to me," Professor Trelawney lied. "But James, you're much too young for me." "No, age doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is that I love you more than life itself."  
  
The spell soon wore off, and they figured out what must have happened. "Serena Snape, put a spell on me, Professor McGonagall, please no more detention, it wasn't my fault," he pleaded. But McGonagall didn't believe him and he was given two more weeks of detention. But James didn't get into any trouble. "I'm gonna get you Serena Snape!" he yelled at her through the hallway. "Not if I get you first, Sirius Black!" Remus noticed it was the exact same thing they had said to each other just a little over two years ago of the Hogwarts Express.  
  
This year when Serena sent the Chocolate Frogs, the note said, "To Sirius. I hope you enjoy your candy, as much as I enjoyed watching you propose to Professor McGongall. From, Serena.P.S. I'm Still Gonna Getcha Good!  
  
Chapter Seventeen: Snape's Worst Memory  
  
Soon after Chrismtas vacation, Serena dreamed that her and Sirius were married. And they had about 20 little Sirius clones flying around Number 12 Grimmauld Place (inside and outside) causing trouble. One of them kept saying, "Uncle Severus is a slimy old git," and some of them were setting off dungbombs, others were chasing Kreacher with clothes, while a portrait of Agatha Black kept screaming, "Blood traitors! Disgrace to the Noble House of Black!" When Serena and Sirius had finally gotten the 'Sirius's' to bed, they had wild hot and steamy sex. When Serena woke up she said two words, "Oh no."  
  
A few days after the dreams, Serena saw Sirius in a corridor breaking up with his latest flame. The girl walked away from him in tears. "Breaking more hearts today, huh, Mr. Black? You just throw girls away like yesterday's laundry." "I don't throw girls away." "You and Potter, you think you're God's gift to women. Think you can get any girl you want, and then when you do, you leave 'em heartbroken after, what your record now for the longest relationship? One week."  
  
"No, it was five months with Cindy Nelson. I'm not trying to break girls hearts, it's just I haven't found the right girl yet, when I do I'll settle down but right now . . ." "But what I want to know is how many girls you've gotten in bed." "That is none of your business!" "And anyway, James wants to stay with one girl. He wants Lily Evans, but she refuses to go out with him, so in the meantime . . ."  
  
"You know, I really can't say that I blame Lily. That girl got's a good head on her shoulders. But Sirius, don't you realize what you're doing? These girls think they're in love with you and then you go and . . ." "Am I supposed to stay with a girl I don't love? Wouldn't that be leading them on?" "One of days, Sirius, one of these days, it's gonna blow up in your face." "What is?" "Your womenizing ways. Yes, Sirius, I do believe that one day, you will find one girl and you'll fall head over heels in love with her. You may even love her more than McGonagall." At this Sirius glared at her. "But she won't feel the same way about you. You'll get a taste of your own medicine when she dumps you out like you're a filthy piece of garbage." Despite Serena's warnings, Sirius continued to be a womanizer. But despite popular belief, he was still a virgin.  
  
A couple of days later: "Well, there goes Sirius and his lastest girlfriend," Serena was saying to Carissa and their friend Wendy Brice. "Of course, she'll get dumped in a few days, and then he'll be on to the next. Why do girls even start dating him in the first place?" Carissa and Wendy smiled at each other knowingly. "You, know, Rena, James has more girls wanting to date him than Sirius does."  
  
"That's true," Serena admitted. "And I don't understand it. I mean, why is James more popular than Sirius. I mean, especially if we're just judging by looks, and most people do, than Sirius is much more attractive than James is." "Ah ha! Now we're getting somewhere," Wendy said. "And where exactly is it that we're going?" Serena asked confused.  
  
"You fancy Sirius," Carissa explained. "OK, I admit, I find him attractive, but that's all. I don't like him as a person." "Yeah, I think you do," Wendy argued. "No I don't. I don't like him." "Oh, yes, you do," Carissa said. "This went on for about a few mintues until finally Serena said. "I am not in love with Sirius Black!" Then there was silence.  
  
"Wo, girl, I said you liked him, I never said you loved him. Do you?" Wendy asked. "Oh God, Oh God, Oh God," Serena started mumbling. "She does," Carissa confirmed. "I'm in love with him. I'm in love with Sirius Black. Help me," she pleaded to her friends. But Wendy was confused. "Help you do what? Help you get a date with me or help you get over him?"  
  
"Get over him. Definitely over." "How about under?" Carissa asked, earning her a murderous look from Serena. "Rena, there's nothing wrong with loving him. He's a good guy," Wendy told her. "I'm not interested in being his flavor of the week. I won't date him unless I know that the relationship has a future. And besides he'll never go out with a girl like me?"  
  
"Why not?" Carissa asked. "You've seen the type of girls he goes out with her. They're all beautiful with their shiny hair and their tan skin and their small noses. I'm not pretty enough for him." "Don't say that, Rena. You're very pretty," Wendy told her friend. "Not to him, I'm not. He'd never go out with someone whose hair is as greasy as mine. I mean that's why he started to hate my brother in the first place." "But Rena, you are not your brother," Carissa reminded her. "No, but I like just like him. And looks is the only thing he seems to care about. I don't want to love a guy like that, but I do." Nothing they could say or do could make her feel better.  
  
Near the end of term, all fifth year students have to take O.W.L.s (Oridary Wizarding Levels). The Gryffindors had to take their Defense Against The Dark Arts test with the Slytherins, much to the dismay of both Severus and the Marauders. When James was done with his test he wrote the initials L.E. on a bit of scrap parchment, that of course stood for Lily Evans.  
  
When they were told they could leave the Marauders out into the entrance hall. "Did you like question ten, Moony?" asked Sirius. "Loved it," said Remus briskly. "'Give five signs that identify the werewolf. Excellent question.'" "D' you think you managed to get all the signs?" said James in tones of mock concern. "Think I did," said Remus seriously, as they walked out into the sunlight. "One: He's sitting on my chair: Two: He's wearing my clothes. Three: His name's Remus Lupin . . ."  
  
Peter was the only one who didn't laugh. "I got the snout shape, the pupils of the eyes, and the tufted tail," he said anxiously, "but I couldn't think what else -" "How thick are you, Wormtail?" said James impatiently. "You run round with with a werewolf once a month -" "Keep your voice down," implored Remus.  
  
"Well, I thought that paper was a piece of cake," Sirius said. "I'll be surprised if I don't get Outstanding on it at least." "Me too," said James. He put his hand in his pocket a struggling Golden Snitch. "Where'd you get that?" "Nicked it," said James casually. He started playing with the Snitch, allowing it to fly as much as a foot away and seizing it again; his reflexes were excellent. Peter watched him in awe.  
  
Severus had settled himself on the grass in the dense shadows of a clump of bushes. He was deeply immersed in the O.W.L. paper as ever. Remus had pulled out a book and was reading. Sirius stared around at the students milling over the grass, looking very haughty and bored. James was still playing with the Snitch, letting it zoom farther and farther away, almost escaping but always grabbed at the last second. Peter was watching him with mouth open. Every time James made a particularly difficult catch, Peter gasped and applauded.  
  
James seemed to be enjoying the attention, but Sirius said, "Put that away will you?" as James made a fine catch and Peter let out a cheer. "Before Wormtail wets himself from excitement." Peter turned slightly pink but James grinned. "If it bothers you," he said, stuffing the Snitch back in his pocket. Sirius was the only person for whom James would have stopped showing off for.  
  
'I'm bored," said Sirius. "I wish it was full moon."You might," said Remus darkly from behind his book. "We've still Transfiguration, if you're bored you could test me. . . . Here." He held out his book. Sirius snorted. "I don't need to look at that rubbish; I know it all."  
  
"This'll liven you up, Padfoot," said James quietly. "Look who it is. . . . " Sirius's head turned. He had become very still, like a dog that has scented a rabit. "Excellent," he said softly. "Snivellus." Severus was on his feet again, and was stowing the O.W.L. paper in his bag. As he emerged from the shadows of the bushes and set off across the grass, Sirius and James stood up. Remus and Peter remained sitting: Remus was still staring down at his book, though his eyes were not moving and a faint frown line had appeared between hs eyebrows. Peter was looking from Sirius and James to Severus with a look of avid anticipation on his face.  
  
"All right, Snivellus?" said James loudly. Severus reacted so fast as though he had been expecting an attack. Dropping his bag, he plunged his hand inside his robes, and his wand was halfway into the air when James shouted, "Expelliarmus!" Severus's wand flew twelve feet into the air and fell with a little thud in the grass behind him. Sirius let out a bark of laughter. "Impedimenta!" he, said, pointing his wand at Severus, who was knocked off his feet, halfway through a dive toward his own falled wand.  
  
Students all around had turned to watch. Some of them had gotten to their feet and were edging nearer to watch. Some looked apprehensive, others entertained. Severus lay panting on the ground. James and Sirius advanced on him, wands up, James glancing over his shoulder at the girls at the water's edge as he went. Peter was on his feet now, watching hungrily, edging around Remus to get a clearer view.  
  
"How'd the exam go, Snivelly?" said James. "I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment," said Sirius viciously. "There'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word." Several people laughed; Severus was clearly unpopular. Peter sniggered shrilly. Severus was trying to get up, but the jinx was still operating on him; he was struggling, as though bound by invisible ropes.  
  
"You - wait," he panted, staring up at James with an expression of purest loathing. "You - wait. . . ." "Wait for what?" Sirius said coolly. "What're you going to do do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?" Severus let out a steam of mixed swearwords and hexes, but his wand being ten feet away nothing happened. "Wash out your mouth," said James coldly. "Scourgify!" Pink soap bubbles steamed from Severus's mouth at once; the froth was covering his lips, making him gag, choking him -  
  
"Leave him ALONE!" James and Sirius looked around. James's hand jumped to his hair again. "All right, Evans?" said James, and the tone of his voice was suddenly pleasant, deeper, more mature. "Leave him alone," Lily repeated. She was looking at James with every sign of great dislike. "What's he done to you?"  
  
"Well," said James, appearing to deliberate the point, "it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean. . . ." Many of the surrounding watchers laughed, Sirius and Peter including, but Remus, still appartently intent on his book, didn't, and neither did Lily.  
  
"You think you're so funny," she said coldly. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone." "I will if you go out with me, Evans," said James quickly. "Go on . . . Go out with me, and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again." Behind him, the Impediment Jinx was wearing off. Severus was beginning to inch toward his fallen wand, spitting out soapsuds as he crawled. "I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," said Lily. "Bad luck, Prongs," said Sirius briskly, turning back to Severus. "OY!"  
  
But too late; Severus had directed his wand straight at James; there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of James's face, spattering his robes with blood. James whirled about; a second flash of light later, Severus was hanging upside down in the air; his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of graying underpants. Many people in the small crowd watching cheered. Sirius, James and Peter roared with laughter.  
  
Lily, whose furious expression had twitched for an instant as though she was going to smile, said, "Let him down!" "Certainly," said James and he jerked his wand upward. Severus fell into a crumpled heap on the ground, Disentangling himself from his robes, he got quickly to his feet, wand up, but Sirius said, "Locomotor mortis!" and Severus kneeled over again at once, rigid as a board.  
  
"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted. She had her own wand out now. James and Sirius eyed it warily. "Ah, Evans, don't me hex you," said James earnestly. "Take the curse off him, then!" James sighed deeply, then turned to Severus and muttered the countercurse. "There yo gou," he said, as Severus struggled to his feet again, "you're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus -" "I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"  
  
Lily blinked. "Fine," she said cooly. "I won't bother in future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, Snivellus." "Apologize to Evans!" James roared at Severus, his wand pointed threatening at him. "I don't want you to make him apologize," Lily shouted, rounding on James. You're as bad as he is. . . " "What?" yelped James. "I'd NEVER call you a - you-know-what!"  
  
"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can - I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK." She turned on her heel and hurried away. "Evans!" James shouted after her, "Hey, EVANS!" But she didn't look back.  
  
"What is it with her?" said James, trying and failing to look as though this was a throwaway question of no real importance to him. "Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate," said Sirius. "Right," said James, who looked furious now, "right -" There was another flash of light, and Severus was once again hanging upside down in the air. "Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?"  
  
Chapter Eighteen: What A Girl Wants  
  
Severus had a look of pure horror on his face. The people watched with anticipation to see if James would actually do it. James pointed his wand at Severus, he blamed him for his problems with Lily and he was going to make Severus pay. But McGonagall ran out before he had a chance to do it. "POTTER! Release him at once!" Lily the prefect must have told on them.  
  
"Yes, Professor," said James disappointed that he did not get to take Severus's pants off. And he wasn't the only one. Many people had wanted to see him get humiliated like that. James released Severues and he fell hard on his butt. "Potter you have two weeks worth of detention. Black you have one week. Snape you have two days and one day for both Pettigrew and Lupin."  
  
"But Professor, I'm the victim here, I shoudn't . . ." Severus started to protest. "Did you or did you not make that nasty gash on Potter's cheek?" "It was self defense!" "Don't argue with me, you will serve your two days detentions." "But I didn't do anything!" Peter whined. "And neither did Remus," Sirius pointed out. "Yes, it is because he didn't do anything that he is being punished," she said looking at the prefect who was still looking at his book.  
  
During this whole thing, Serena had been studying in the libary for her Potions exam. Carissa walked in to talk with her. "Serena, James and Sirius were messing with your brother again." Serena groaned. "What did they do this time?" "Well, let's see. At one point James washed his mouth out with soap choking him, and he had him hanging upside down and I think he was about to take his pants off when McGonagall came out. Sirius didn't really do much except make some insulting remarks about his hair and nose."  
  
And once again, Serena was convinced that Sirius would never consider going out with her because of her looks. "Peter just kinda stood around egging James on, and Remus just sat there with his nose in a book, pretending he didn't know what was going on. And at one point, Lily came over and she starts telling James off and telling him to leave Severus alone and he said he didn't need help from a mudblood." Serena looked shocked. "Severus called Lily a mudblood?"  
  
"Yeah, and I hate to be the bringer of such bad news, but . . . Rena I know he's your brother and you love him, but I'm a muggle-born too and I don't appreciate the way he treats us. Still having said that, I think what James and Sirius did to him was horrible. I just wish everybody could get along with each other." "So do I, Carissa, so do I."  
  
Serena left the libary. She had quite a few people she needed to talk to, Severus being the first one she found. "Carissa told me what happened. Are you alright?" she asked him. "Yes, I'm fine. But I'll have my revenge on Potter and Black if it's the last thing I do," he said darkly. "Severus, what they did was horrible I know, but Lily, she was only trying to help. Why did you call her a mudblood?" "Because that's what she is."  
  
"Lily is a muggle-born witch and a very talented one at that. And having muggle relatives does not make her or Carissa any less of a . . ." "Are you quite through yet, Gryffindor?" "And what's that supposed to mean?" "It means that I know how close you've gotten to those gits, being on the Quidditch team with them." "Yes, we have to get along when we play or else our team is in danger. But Severus, I hate Potter just as much as you do?" "And Black? He means something to you, doesn't he?"  
  
'Why does he think he means anything to me? He doesn't know about the Chocolate Frogs, does he? Or maybe he's thinking about that hug.' "Severus, we hugged one time. And it was not a hug out of friendship. It was just an 'I'm glad we won hug'. I've explained that to you a million times." "I don't have to listen to this. You can just go and hang out with your mudblood and blood traitor friends." Serena was shocked. "Severus, I love you and I will always will. But I'm really ashamed of the way you're talking right now," she said and walked away.  
  
Next she located Remus. "Remus, can we talk?" she asked him politely when the rest of the Marauders weren't around. "Uh . . . yeah, sure," he said. "Why didn't you tell James and Sirius to stop tormenting my brother?" "Well, you see . . ." "I know they're your friends and you don't want them to get mad at you. But it's your job as a prefect to . . . and even if you weren't . . . I also know that he called Lily a mudblood, which is horrible, but that doesn't excuse your friends' actions."  
  
"Yes, I know that Serena, but . . ." "And why do you even hang out with them anyway? You're nothing like them. They're conceited and obnoxious. And you're nice, shy and sweet." 'Is she complementing me?' Remus thought. "Yes, I just gave you a complement, Remus," she said as though reading her thoughts. "Serena, James and Sirius aren't as bad as you think. They get carried away at times, but they can be really nice people if they want to."  
  
"Oh, I've known Sirius for 14 years, and I know he's not a bad guy. But James . . . He's the most pig headed boy I've ever met and I'm sorry Remus, but I just can't find any redeeming qualities for him. And Peter . . . I don't really know what to think about him. But I like you though. And I even like Sirius." "Are you going to do anything to get James and Sirius back?" "I don't think so this time. They deserve it, but I'd kinda like Gryffindor to win the house cup sometime." She couldn't tell him that he she was in love with Sirius, but from that day forth Remus and Serena became good friends, to the dismay of James.  
  
She didn't get a chance to talk to Sirius until the next day. He saw her sitting in the libary alone studying and he sat down next to her. "May I help you with something, Sirius?" she said coldly. "You're losing your touch, Serena. I would have thought me and James would be covered in boils by now or something." "Don't think I haven't thought about that, but Gryffindor's already lost too many points. Besides, boils isn't enough for Potter, I'd have to come up with more terrifying like, oh say, hanging him upside down in the Great Hall and making him butt naked, but on the other hand he'd probably love the attention, and you know, all those the girls would just love to see that."  
  
"All except you and Lily, huh?" "Yes, we're the sane ones in this school. I barely know her, but I think it's sad what she goes through sometimes with James' fan club. Girls harassing her and calling her names just because she bow down to King James. But she's the smart one who knows James for what he really is. Of course, if she actually did decide to go out with him, they'd hate her even more than they do now." "Serena, your brother was not completely innocent yesterday. He did give James a really nasty cut that bled all over . . ."  
  
"That he deserved!" "But Lily didn't deserve to be called a mudblood! And since you think so highly of her and because your best friend is also muggle born, I thought you would know that your brother was wrong, but I guess not." "I talked to him yesterday, and I did tell him how horrible I thought that was." "Serena, I know it's hard for to you," Sirius started calmly, "but your brother is very into the dark arts. He's going to be a follower of that Volde-what's his name, guy. Eventually, you'll have to accept that and realize that your precious brother isn't the boy you thought he was."  
  
"Severus is not going to join Voldemort," Serena said, not sure if she was trying to convince Sirius or herself. "And anyway, I know that's not why you guys torment him. What was that James said yesterday, something about picking on him because he existed. If that's not the lamest excuse ever then I don't know what is. Or maybe I do. How about hating someone because he has greasy hair, pale skin, and a hooked nose. Yes Sirius, I know that's why you hate him. It has nothing whatsoever to do with the Dark Arts."  
  
"You're wrong, Serena!" He yelled at her, even though there was truth to that statement. "Sirius, I know it's true, and I know that you made jokes about his looks again today. But just because my brother may not be as gorgeous as you are, doesn't mean that . . ." "Wait, did you just call me gorgeous?" Sirius asked smiling slyly. "I did and yes Sirius Black, you are gorgeous. In fact, you're the most handsome guy I've ever met." Sirius could not believe what he was hearing.  
  
"But that's not what matters Sirius. You and James think the things that matter most are good looks and popularity, and good Quidditch skills. Yes, I love to play too, and I play to win. But just because I'm good at it, doesn't make me better than everyone else like James seems to think it does. You know what matters most Sirius? It's not looking good, it's not being popular, it's the heart, Sirius, the heart. I know you, Sirius, and I know you have one, but sometimes I wonder if James does. And why the heck did he steal a Snitch anyway? He's a Chaser."  
  
Sirius did not want to get into an argument with her about his best friend and said instead, "So looks, popularity doesn't mean anything to you at all? You don't want to be popular?" "No, looks and popularity don't mean anything to me. And I don't care what people think of me. I suppose if I was popular, I wouldn't complain about it, but it's not what I really want." "Then what do you want? What does Serena Snape really want?"  
  
"As if you care about what I want." "I care." "OK, you really wanna know?" "Yeah." "Alright, I want people being nice to each other. People caring about one another. Helping each other out. People loving each other. Nobody killing anyone. Nobody raping anyone. People not putting each other down. I want world peace, no more wars. No more starving people. No more prejudice, no more hate. And no ever has to suffer. That's what I really want," she said and walked away.  
  
As Sirius watched her he realized that there certainly was a terrific person under all that pale skin and greasy hair, but he could not say the same for her brother. Serena walked into her dormitory and pulled out a bag from under her bed. "No, I don't care what they say. I don't care to look beautiful. I don't care to be popular," she said reaching into the bag filled with three muggle phone numbers. One was for a beauty salon, one for a plastic surgeon and the other for a place with tanning beds. "No, I don't care at all about the way I look," she said as she stared intensely at the plastic surgeon's number. 


	4. Part 4: Years Six And Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter book series. J.K. Rowling does.  
  
Part 4: Years Six And Seven  
  
Chapter 19: Free  
  
As Voldemort was gaining more power, Sirius's life at home was getting much worse. He very openly opposed the dark wizard whom his family were huge supporters of. "Lord Voldemort is doing the right thing, getting rid of all those filthy mudbloods! And if you had any sense you'd join him!" his mother yelled at him. "I would never join him! And I think that you all are the ones who are filty and I am ashamed to be a part of his horrible family!"  
  
Those first few days of summer were extremely miserable for Sirius. He was still getting beaten the muggle way and his parents didn't hesitate to use the spell that Severus used on James and made nasty cuts and gashes all over his body. Not to mention forcing him to write 'I Love The Dark Lord' with a quill that makes the words show up on his bleeding hand. All the while hearing his parents say, "Regulus is a much better son than you are. Why can't you be more like him?" Sirius didn't think that he could take it much longer.  
  
After one week, Regiel came into Sirius's bedroom. Along with the cuts, he had bruises all over him. "I've had just about enough of your traitorous ways, boy!" Regiel said and aimed his wand at his oldest son. "Crucio!" Sirius screamed bloody murder. He had never felt so much pain in all his life. Regiel kept the Cruciatus Curse on Sirius for quite some time.  
  
When the curse was finally lifted, Sirius decided that he had had enough of the abuse. He was going to run away from home, something he should have done years ago. He grabbed his broom, his trunk of school supplies, and opened Hooters's cage. Then he opened the window. "Don't you dare try to get from me boy! Avada Kedavra!"  
  
But Sirius had already jumped out the window. He picked back up his trunk and broom and with the small amount of strength he had left, he ran as fast as he could to get far away from home (with Hooters following him). When he felt that he gone far enough, he contemplated what to do next. He would to go to James's house. But how would he get there? He didn't have a fireplace to travel by Floo Power, and he was much too weak to ride his broom, besides he didn't even know the way there. He would have to take the Knight Bus.  
  
Sirius reached into his trunk and pulled out his wand to call the Knight Bus. It appeared imediately. "Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or - Wo, what happened to you?" Stan, the conductor said when he finally looked at Sirius. He didn't answer; he just stepped on the bus and said "Potter Manor, please." "Are you sure you don't want us to take you to St. Mungo's?" "Yeah."  
  
"Alright, that'll be Eleven Sickles." Sirius suddenly realized that he didn't have any money with him. "I . . . uh . . . don't have any money. I'll get off," he said heading toward the door. Stan looked at beaten boy and he couldn't leave him stranded. "Eh, don't worry 'bout it." Sirius took a seat and laid down. But the ride was very bumpy and not even resting made him feel better.  
  
When they reached the Potter Manor, Sirius got off and walked up to the front door, with his last ounce of strength. He passed out before he could knock. Hooters started hooting and banging on the door, hoping someone could hear. Inside, Harold and Amy were playing wizard chess in the living room, while their daughter watched. When the heard the hooting and knocking Amy said, "Well, that's strange. Owls don't usually knock on doors. I wonder what this is about."  
  
"I'll get it," Tara said and walked to the door. When she opened it she screamed at the sight of the unconscious sickly, beaten and cut up teenager lying on the ground. "Tara, sweetie, what's wrong?" Amy asked very concerned as she and Harold walked to the door. They both gasped at the sight. Then quickly getting over the shock, they carried him inside and laid him on the couch, while Hooters flew in.  
  
"Do you who this is, Tara?" Amy asked. She and her husband hadn't met Sirus yet. She thought that was most likely who it is, but she wanted to make sure. Not that she wasn't going to help him if he wasn't Sirius. "Yes, Mum, this is . . ." "Padfoot!" said James running down the stairs. His parents looked at him confused. "It's a nickname. Is he gonna be alright?" "I don't know James," Amy answered him truthfully. "We've got to get him to St. Mungo's now," Harold said. "He should have gone there first instead of here."  
  
The four Potters took Sirius to St. Mungo's and then waited for the healer to tell them if he would be okay. James was very worried. "I knew what his parents were doing to him! Why couldn't he have just admitted it?" "Fear," Amy answered. The healer came out some time later. "Sirius is going to be just fine," Madam Rusha told them. The Potters, especially James were relieved.  
  
"He's had quite a lot of severe beatings and cuts and he also seems to suffering from the Cruciatus Curse. However, with lots of rest, food, and a special potion I'm going to give him, He will make a full recovery in no time. But I must ask you, do any of you have any idea who did this to him?"  
  
"Yes, it was his parents," James said. "They wanted to kill him." "Now, Mr. Potter, James is it? I know that Agatha and Regiel Black aren't the nicest people on this planet, but I really don't think they would attempt to murder their own son." "Oh, yes they would, and they'll pay for what they did!" Madam Rusha looked at the other Potters waiting them to either agree or disagree with James's claims.  
  
Harold looked at his wife and daughter who nodded. "We also agree that it was parents who did this," he told the healer. "Very well then," she said and walked away. "She still didn't believe us, did she?" James asked his parents. "No son, I'm afraid not," Harold said.  
  
The next day Sirius woke up in a bed at St. Mungo's. 'What am I doing here?' he wondered. Then he remembered everything. From the Cruciatus Curse to the Killing Curse. To runing away to the Potters. They must have brought him here after he passed out at the door. He felt a lot better than he had yesterday.  
  
Sirius saw a healer walk into the room. "Hello Sirius, I'm Madam Rusha. How are you feeling?" "Alright, I guess," he answered. "May I ask you who did this to you?" "It was a death eater." "A what?" she said confused. "A follower of uh . . . you-know-who. I didn't see who it was because he was wearing a large cloak that covered his face."  
  
"And why would they be coming after you?" "I don't know. They're just so evil, I guess they'll just come after anyone." "Your friend James Potter seemed very adament yesterday, that it was your parents who did this." "No, it wasn't." "Then you will go back to their house when you are well?" "No! I mean, I'd like to stay with the Potters."  
  
Madam Rusha was now convinced that the Potters had been right, but she didn't know what she should do about it. In the end, she pretended to believe Sirius's story. When Madam Rusha walked out James walked in. "Padfoot, are you alright?" "Yeah, I'm gonna just fine. I get to leave here in a few days." "You're not going back there." "No, I'm not. I'm gonna stay at your house . . I mean, if that's alright with your parents." "I'm sure it will be." He paused.  
  
"Did you tell her that it was your parents?" "No." "So you still won't admit it!" "Prongs, yes, it was my parents who did this," he admitted to him that his parents abused him for the very first time and felt a huge weight being lifted off his shoulder. "But we've got to keep this between us and your family, and Remus and Peter, I suppose."  
  
"Why? They tried to kill you! They should be in Azkaban!" "I know that, but if took this to trial, they'll win. They might even resort to bribery and they'd get away with it. Then they might send me back and Merlin only knows what would happen to me. But I am never going back to that house. Never again."  
  
So Agatha and Regiel Black were never punished for abuse and attempted murder of their son, but Amy and Harold Potter took Sirius into their home and soon he became a second son to them. He was finally free from his family and all their hate and abuse. And he couldn't have been more happier.  
  
Chapter Twenty: Serena's New Look  
  
In a few days, Sirius was able to go the Potters' house, which was now his new home. They were greeted by the family house elf Rover. "Hello Sirius, Rover is pleased to meet you. Rover will show you to your new room." 'He seems like a lot nicer than Kreacher' Sirius said as he followed the elf to a huge room.  
  
That summer was easily the best Sirius ever had. He and James spent a lot of the time when he was recooperating talking about girls. As soon as he was perfectfully well again, they were back to pulling pranks again. Of course they didn't have Severus to torment, but they were still having fun. Harold felt guilty that he told James that Sirius was a bad kid five years ago. He and his wife couldn't help but notice how much alike the two teenagers were.  
  
Meanwhile at the Snape Manor, Serena and Severus's relationship was definitely not the same as it used to be. They were still very polite and nice to each other, but it just didn't seem like they were good friends anymore. They seemed to be distancing themselves from each other.  
  
Over the few months, Tara had started to develop a crush on her older brother's sister friend. She had even started to join in their pranks, even she had never pulled a prank before, just so she could have an excuse to be around him. Sirius did not feel that way about her, but he was always nice to her and liked her as a friend.  
  
But of course all good things must come to end, and the boys had to go back to Hogwarts, not that they didn't want to go to Hogwarts of course. So, just a few days before they would get on the Hogwarts Express; Sirius, James and Tara went to Diagon Alley to get their new school supplies.  
  
They stopped by Gringotts first and when they Sirius opened his vault, it was empty. "I knew it! I knew my parents were gonna take away all my money." "Don't worry, Padfoot. I'll pay for everything," James said. Sirius didn't like taking charity from his friend, but there was nothing else that he could do. They got all of their school supplies and went back home.  
  
When Serena left home to get on Hogwarts Exress she looked somewhat different. Her breasts had grown about four inches. No she hadn't gone to the plastic surgeon and decided to get breast implants instead of a nose job. They had grown naturally. She had also grown about three inches in height. Serena had also gained a few pounds and didn't look as much like a stick as she used to.  
  
Her hair used to be shoulder length and straight like her brother. It was still greasy, but her she had it grow out a few inches and it was styled a little differently. Some might desribe it as wavey; it certainly had more volume and bounce in it. Her skin was still as pale as ever, but she had started to wear light make-up that blended in well with her light complexion.  
  
After she had gone through Platform Nine and 3/4, she could hear people looking at her and whispering. "Is that Serena Snape?" "Wo . . . where did those come from?" "I'll bet she had a boob job." Severus groaned at all the attention his sister was getting. It was hard for him to tell whether or not Serena was enjoying it. She walked into a compartment where Carissa and Wendy, and another friend, Nicole Smith were already sitting.  
  
Emily peeked into the Marauder's compartment. "Have you guys seen Serena Snape yet?" "Why would I want to see Ms. Snivelly?" James asked. "Trust me. You'll want to see this." All four boys got up and went to see what Emily was talking about. They opened the compartment door and James walked in and said, "Hello Ms . . ." His eyes trailed down from her face to her chest.  
  
"Cat got your tongue Potter?" James couldn't stop staring and neither could Sirius and Peter. Remus walked in front of them. He smiled at her. "Hi, Serena," he said trying his hardest to keep his eyes on her face. "How was your summer?" "It was alright. Thank you Remus," smiling back at him. "I . . uh . . . think we'd better be going now," James said and the four of them turned to walk away. "Good bye, Remus. Goodbye, pervets."  
  
When the boys had gone, Serena turned back to her friends. "Why do people keep staring at my chest. Why?" "Uh, because your boobs are big," Carissa stated. "Yes, but they're not huge. And I'm just a fourth year anyway. I'm sure there are plenty of seventh year girls with breasts much better than mine that everyone can stare at."  
  
"It's not they're extremely huge," Nicole started to explain. "It's because they grew so big in such a short period of time. They're surprised." "Yes, but they're not surprised at how fast a girl's breasts can grow. They're surprised that a Snape finally has something that actually makes her not ugly for a change. But I don't get it. My hair is longer, I'm taller and the only thing people notice are my breasts."  
  
"Oh, come on Serena, you can't say you're not allowing this," Nicole said. "Yes, I can. Because I'm not." "Yes, I'm sure you're in so much misery," Carissa said sarcastically with a smile on her face. "That's why you decided not to put your robe on yet so that people can see them better." Serena smiled. "Well, they do have their advantages." "Like?" Carissa wanted to know. "Making James Potter speechless. I don't believe anyone has ever done that before." They girls laughed.  
  
"So what did your brother say when he noticed your . . . change?" Wendy asked. Serena stopped lauughing. "Nothing. In fact, he really doesn't say that much of anything to me anymore." "Oh, I'm sorry," Wendy said. "No don't apoligize. It's not your fault. But it's like . . .I mean, I know he still cares deeply about me and loves me, even though he avoids me a lot sometimes." She sighed. "I guess the whole Slytherin vs. Gryffindor thing has really gotton to him."  
  
"So you're not as close as you used to be, but would you still want to curse James if, I mean when, he starts messing with Severus again?" Wendy asked. "Of course. In fact, it's his fault we're not close anymore." "Huh? How's that?" Carissa said. "Think about it. James is horrible to him, and he's a Gryffindor, which in turn makes him like dislike all Gryffindors."  
  
"Rena, I don't think that's it," Nicole said. "It's not because he's a Slytherin and you're a Gryffindor. I really, really hate to say this, but I think it might be because he's a Death Eater and you're not." Wendy shrugged. "Same difference." "You're wrong!" Serena said to Nicole. "You are Sirius, you're all wrong."  
  
"I wish I was, but maybe . . . maybe it is James's fault. Maybe it was James's treatment of him that led him to the Dark Side. It happens all the time. Some kid gets bullied at school, the next thing you know, he's blowing up the place." "I still say you're wrong! My brother would never join Voldemort." "I hope you're right, Rena, I really do," Nicole said truthfully.  
  
Chapter Twenty-One: The Worst Trick Ever  
  
Severus had not yet joined the Death Eaters, but he was very much seriously considering it. He was distancing himself from his sister because . . . Well, actually in his mind, she was the one who was distancing himself from him. Ever since the day he had called Lily a mudblood, he had felt that she had started to act different around; and that she thought less of him because he had said that.  
  
But he didn't like muggle-born witches and wizards. What was he supposed to do? Change his views just for her? He couldn't do that. Severus had always known that he and Serena felt differently. It didn't used to matter before. But now that Voldemort was coming into power, things were starting to change. And not just for them. But for the entire wizarding world.  
  
After a few days, boys were still looking at Serena's chest. "Stop starring at me, pervert!" She yelled at some boy she didn't know. She had liked the attention at first, but after a whole day of it, it got very nerve racking. She didn't know if she would be able to take this for three more years at Hogwarts.  
  
Then she saw a familiar face walking towards her. "What do you want, Sirius?" she asked exasperated. "Just follow me," he told her. And against her better judgement she did. They walked into an empty room that Serena had never seen before. "Um . . . where are we?" she asked. "This is the Room of Requirement. It can be any room you want. You wanted a place to get away from all the pervets, so that's what the room is."  
  
"Ah, yes, but I'm not away from all of them. One of them is standing right next to me," she said to him. "We're guys, Serena. That's just what we do." "Then stop doing it!" "Do you see me looking at them?" "Well, no," she admitted. "But you want to." "Look, I'm only trying to help. I guess I'll just leave then." "Yeah, you do that, then, pervert!" she yelled after him. 'She has got to be the strangest girl I've ever met. One minute she's nice to me and telling me she thinks I'm good looking, but when I think she looks good, I'm suddenly a pervent. OK, so maybe I shouldn't have been staring at her breasts, but I couldn't help it.'  
  
The next night a curly-haired Serena went up to the Maradaurers who were in the Gryffindor common room talking about something. 'Probably plotting some stupid prank on my brother' she thought. "Hello, Serena," Remus said. "Hi Remus. Sirius, can we talk. Privately." "Whatever you want to say to him, you can say in front of us," James told her. "No, Potter, I'm going to talk with him alone," she said glaring at him. "I'll be right back," Sirius told his friends.  
  
Sirius followed Serena into the Room of Requirement. "I thought you didn't like talking to perverts." "Look, about that, I'm sorry about the way I acted yesterday, all right?" "I think that's the first time you've ever apologized to me," Sirius pointed out. "It's also the first time I've had to. Now are you going to accept my apology or not?" "Fine. But I gotta ask you something." "So ask." "What was all that talk about not caring about looking good and now . . ." "I did not have breast implants. I don't know what everyone has been saying about me, but it's not . . ."  
  
"I wasn't talking about that." "Then what?" "Your hair is longer, you're taller, and are you wearing make-up?" She looked at him surprised. "You noticed all that?" "Why wouldn't I?" "Nobody else did." There were silent for a few moments. "I meant what I said. Mostly. I mean, no I don't care to be the most popular girl in school, but no I don't want to be hated either. But I don't have to make myself look good so that others will like me either. Like I said, I don't want people to dislike me. I want people to like me for me, if they don't, I won't change myself for anyone. So wear make-up? Why curl my hair? Because when I look in the mirror every day, I want to like what I see. I want to make myself look good for me and not for . . . and I am making absolutely no sense whatsoever, I am?"  
  
Sirius laughed. "Let me see if I can make sense out of that. You want people to like you, but you don't want it to be because of looks. But you do want to be pretty, but to please yourself, and not anyone else." "Yeah, that pretty much sums it up. I guess that's what I should have said, huh?"  
  
"Serena, there's nothing wrong with wanting to look your best. You don't have to feel guilty about it." "I don't." He gave her an 'I don't believe you' look. "Oh, maybe I do. I see girls all the time primping themselves in the mirror and pining after a guy just cause they think he looks good. And I try so hard to tell myself I'm not like them, and sometimes I can even make myself believe it. But in truth, I'm probably just the same as they are. And I've just realized that I've told you a lot more about myself than I've ever told anyone."  
  
"Even more than Sni . . I mean, Severus?" "We've talked about a lot of stuff before, but we've never talked about looks or popularity. The thing is, we look so much alike, and if I told him I wanted to improve my looks, he would probably think I was calling him ugly, which I would never do." "That makes sense."  
  
"Sirius, there was one other reason, that I asked you to come here with me." "I want you to touch . . ." she caught him looking down. "You wish. No, I meant touch my hair." "Why?" "Just do it." "OK, I think this is a little weird, but . . ." He touched her hair. "Now tell what it feels like." "It feels like hair,"he said confused. "Exactly. So you see, greasy hair doesn't feel disgusting and won't give you diseases after all," she said and walked out of the room. 'She has got to be the weirdest girl I've ever met' Sirius thought. 'And probably the smartest.'  
  
Over the next couple weeks, the boys of Hogwarts finally stopped staring at Serena's breasts all the time. And Serena was glad to realize that they hadn't grown anymore since summer. She and Sirius seemed to be getting closer and would meet often in the Room of Requirement in the middle of the night. None of their friends to seemed to notice that they were always sneaking off with each other. Except for Remus, who was their only mutual friend.  
  
But Serena seemed to hate James more than ever. As she and Severus grow even more apart, she saw James as an easy scapegoat to blame her problems on. Every time she saw him, she would make a fake bow and say sarcastically, "All hail King James." She even once did a spell to make his head bigger, litterally. It had grown about five its times it's normal size! Of course, she got in big trouble for it.  
  
And Sirius's friendship with Serena was certainly not making him stop pestering Severus. In fact one day, he did something more terrible to Severus than James ever did. It was a full moon and due to the extremely long Potions essay they had to do, they would be unable to accompany Remus at the Shrieking Shack. (Remus, being the studious one had already finished his). But writing the essay didn't stop Sirius from going through with his plan.  
  
He followed Severus in the corridor. "What do you want Black?" Severus said turning around. "Oh, nothing, I just thought maybe you'd like to know where Remus goes every month, but if not I can just leave." Sirius had seen Severus watching Remus go with Madam Pomfrey to the Whomping Willow, and he figured that Severus would want to follow him anyway to try and get him expelled, so why not just give a little hint?  
  
"And where's that?" "All you have to do is prod the knot on the trunk of the Whomping Willow with a long stick and you can get in to find him. It's that easy." "And why should I trust you? You're his friend. You wouldn't want him to get in trouble." "We had a fight," Sirius lied. "I really don't care anymore."  
  
Severus knew he shouldn't listen to him, but curiousity got the better of him. He went to the Whomping Willow and did exactly what Sirius told him to. Meanwhile, Sirius walked back to the Gryffindor common room where James was helping Peter with his essay. Sirius couldn't stop laughing. "What's so funny?" James asked him. "I just played the best trick ever on Snivellus." "What did you do?"  
  
"I told him how to find Moony. And when he sees him he'll be so scared, he'll try and get us all expelled again." "Either that or he'll die, Padfoot! This is not the best trick. This is the most stupid thing you've ever done if your entire life!" James ran out. "Where are you going?" Sirius called after him. "I'm gonna stop Moony from killing Snivellus."  
  
James ran as fast as he could to the Shrieking Shack. Severus was already in the tunnel. "Sni..Snape, get out of there!" James yelled approaching him. "I will not, Potter! I am going to find out what Lupin is doing and he's going to be expelled. I would rather have you or Black expelled, but . . ." "No! I'm telling you that if you go any further, you're gonna get killed!"  
  
"Get out of my way Pot . . ." That's when they both saw the werewolf approaching them. Severus was too shocked to move, but James quickly grabbed him and dragged him out as fast as he could.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Two: Revelations  
  
When they both made it back to safety, Severus said, "I knew you were no good, Potter, but I never thought that even you could go this low." "What? It wasn't me. Sirius was the one who did this. I was the one who saved your life." "You were in one it. You only saved me because you knew how much trouble you'd all be in if I was dead."  
  
"That is not true Snivelly!" "You thought I'd be feel grateful to you for saving my life, that I wouldn't tell Dumbledore what you all did. But I am going staight to him right now and telling him that Lupin is a werewolf and that you all almost led me to him to have me killed and you'll all be expelled!" "No, please Snape. You don't have to . . ."  
  
Of course Dumbledore already knew that Remus was a werewolf, and even though he was mad at Sirius himself was doing this, he did not want his best friend to get expelled. "What's this? The great James Potter is begging me. I never thought I'd see that happen," Severus sneered at him. "Goodbye, Potter. I doubt you'll be in here much longer," he said as he walked back to the castle and leaving a very worried James.  
  
James went back inside to the common room and Sirius noticed the worried expression on his face. "What happened? He's not . . . dead, is he?" "No, he's not dead. But he's going to talk with Dumbledore right now, and you're about to be expelled! Padfoot what were you thinking!?" Sirius couldn't answer, he was too worried about being expelled.  
  
Meanwhile, Severus had gone up to Dumbledore's office and said the password. "Ah, Severus, what can do for you?" He sat down. "Professor Dumbledore, Potter, Lupin and Black tried to kill me." Dumbledore had a look of much surprise on his face. Severus told Dumbledore his side of the story and then said, "Are you goinng to expell them sir?"  
  
"I am fully aware that Mr. Lupin is a werewolf, and as the there is no is no proof that he or Mr. Potter were in on this, they will not be punished. As for Mr. Black, I can guarantee you that he will be severely punished for this." As Severus left, Dumbledore told McGonagall to tell Sirius to come to his office.  
  
McGonagall walked into the common room and saw the three worried Maraduars. "Mr. Black, Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak with you." He walked to Dumbledore's office. He was more scared now than he ever had been when his parents were beating him. He said the password and walked in. "Sit down, Mr. Black," Dumbledore him.  
  
Sirius sat down and immediately started talking, "Professor Dumbledore, sir, I wasn't trying to kill Snape. I . . . " "No, I don't believe that you were. But what you did tonight was extremely careless. Whether intentional or not, your actions tonight almost got two boys killed and turned another one into a murder. This is not to be taken lightly. And I am very disappointed in you Mr. Black."  
  
"I'll start packing my things," Sirius said quietly. "You will not be expelled, Mr. Black." "I'm not?" he asked surprised. "I know that despite what you've done, that you are not a bad person and I will not deny you your education." "Thank you sir," he said very relieved. "However, you will still have to punished. You will receive detentions every night until Christmas vacation. (It was almost Halloween.) "Alright," Sirius wasn't happy about that, but he knew he deserved it. "You may leave now."  
  
When he got back to the common room, James and Peter ran to him. "Please tell me you're not expelled?" James asked still worried. "No, I just detentions until Christmas." "Thank god," he said. As the three of them went to bed, James reminded him, "You know, Padfoot, when Remus finds out about this, he's not going to be very happy." "I know," he said. He didn't think Serena was going to be happy with either. Why in the world did he think that telling Severus how to find Remus was such a good idea, when it was actually the worst decision he had ever made?  
  
James had been right about Remus. "How could you!" Remus yelled at him. "I trusted you! You know how much I try to be a good person even if I'm a dark creature and you . . . you almost turned me into a murderer! I'm never trusting you again! You are not my friend, anymore, Sirius!" "But Moony . . . " "Don't call me that! That is only a nickname that my friends can use and you are not one of them."  
  
Remus's parents were not too happy either. "I knew it! I knew it!" Rachel said talking to her husband. "I said that he was a rotten kid, but did anyone believe me? No. Everyone kept saying all this crap about how he was a good kid and not at all like his family, but I was right the whole time!" Daniel sighed. "Yeah, I suppose you were."  
  
Serena learned about the incident from her brother. "Serena, can we talk?" he asked. "If you're to tell me to stop hanging out with mudbloods then . . ." "No, that is not it!" "I just thought you'd like to know what your precious teammates did to me." "What did they do this time?" she asked. "They tried to have me killed!"  
  
"What?! They wouldn't do that." "Did you know that Lupin was a werewolf?" "No," she said honestly. "Black and Potter knew of course and they almost fed me to him! All of you Gryffindors think you're such perfect heroes, when they are all stinky filthy murderers!" "I'm not the only in this family who hangs around murderers," she said quietly. "Now what is that supposed to mean?" "You know exactly what it means," she said and walked out of the room.  
  
As she was walking down the hall, she ran into Remus. "Serena, hi." "Get out of my way, werewolf!" "Serena," he said calmly. "I didn't have anything to do with what happened. I mean, I didn't know Sirius had told your brother that, and James didn't either for that matter. James was the one who saved your brother's life when he found out. The whole thing was Sirius's idea." "Oh, that makes me feel a lot better," she said sarcastically. Remus didn't comment on that. "Look, Remus, I'm sorry," she apologized nicely. "Now If you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be."  
  
Serena also felt guiltly about being so cross with her brother after his near death experience. But the whole thing was hard for her to take. It seemed like the two people that she cared about most in the world, may not be good people after all. She quietly went to the Room of Requirement and cried alone.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Three: Peace On Earth  
  
Sirius walked in the room and saw her crying. She hadn't seen him yet and he didn't know what to say to her. "Serena, I'm really sorry for what I did." She turned around. "Sorry!? Is that all you can say, sorry?!" "Well, I . . . " "You almost got my brother killed! And your best friend, who I hate. But I don't want people I hate to die, and I thought that you felt the same way." "I do! Serena, I was not trying to kill, I only wanted to scare him." "And you almost made Remus a murderer! Don't you even give a bloody damn about that?!" "I know what I was stupid, but . . "And you know the only reason Dumbledore didn't expell is because then he'd have to tell the Ministry why you were being expelled and that would telling them about Remus." "That could be true, but . . . "Get out of my sight, Sirius Black and I never want to see you again, ever!" "Serena . . ." "Go!" He left.  
  
From then until Christmas vacation, Sirius served his detentions. Things were still the same with James and Peter, but Remus and Serena were still not talking to him. Serena was not speaking with either Sirius or Severus and she was in deep misery. "You should talk to both them," Carissa told her, but Serena wasn't listening.  
  
It was a few days before Christmas vacation and Sirius and Serena couldn't take this pain much longer. Sirius went to speak with Dumbledore. "What can I do for you Mr. Black?" Dumbledore asked smiling at him through his half moon glasses. 'Well, at least Dumbledore's forgiven me' Sirius thought. "You can expell me," Sirius answered. "I can't take this. She's still not talking to me."  
  
"She?" Dumbledore asked. "No, not she, he," Sirius said quickly. "You were referring to Ms. Snape, weren't you?" "How did you know?" Sirius asked. "Well, I think it's quite obvious how you two feel about each other." "I guess I blew my chances with her then, huh?" "Maybe. Maybe not. I believe both Remus and Serena will come around and forgive you sometime, but you must be patient. Especially with Serena. She's been going through a lot lately and she's very confused about many things. She may need much time to sort everything out."  
  
"But I don't want her to take her time, I want her to talk to me now!" "Sirius . . ." "I love her. And it didn't even realize it until now. I could have any girl I want, and the girl I want is Snape's sister! And she won't even talk to me!" "Then if you love her, you'll wait for her," Dumbledore told him. "Yeah, I'll wait for her, alright. But I don't have to be happy about it," he complained.  
  
Meanwhile, Serena wanted an adult to talk to. But she didn't want to talk to Dumbledore because she knew one thing she may about her brother, could get him into big trouble and she didn't want that, so she decided to talk to Hagrid. She snuck out of the castle and knocked on the door of his hut. She could hear Fang barking inside.  
  
"Who is it?" "Serena Snape," she answerd. "Come on in, Serena," he told her. She walked in and Hagrid could tell that she had been crying. "What's wrong?" he answered her concerned. "Hate. Hate is wrong," she answered simply. "Yes, I'd have to agree with that, but . . ."  
  
"Hagrid, I think my brother may become a Death Eater. He's not one now, but I'm sure he's thinking about it." "What makes you think that?" "I dunno know. It's just . . . the things he says, the things he believes the people hangs out with. But despite this, I still love him. Is that wrong, Hagrid. Is it wrong to love someone who could be evil . . . just because he's your brother."  
  
"No, Serena. I don't think that's wrong," he said truthfully. "But I think you should talk ter him about your concerns. See if you can get him ter change his mind." "I've tried that, but he's just not listening. But he's not the only . . . I'm in love with Sirius Black and I . . . it's just all so mixed up," she said crying again.  
  
Hagrid handed her a handkerchief. "Sirius tried to kill my brother, and I should hate him for it, but I don't and . . . But the person he tried to kill could be a potential Death Eater so is what he did so wrong? It is because it was my brother and I love him. I love them both and I'm afraid I'm gonna lose them. I afraid they will succeed in kiling each other one day and I don't know what to do! Should I tell Sirius I love him? Should I stop loving my brother? I don't have the answers to these questions."  
  
Unfortunately, Hagrid didn't have the answeres either. He had promised Serena that he would not tell Dumbledore what she told him about Severus, but he did anyway. Dumbledore said, "I have the same fears that Serena does about Severus as I do for many other students. Let us all hope that they decide to choose the right path."  
  
When they left for Christmas vacation, neither Serena or Remus had still said anything to Sirius. The Potters had tried their best to cheer him up, but it was no use. James wondered why Sirius seemed extremely depressed over Remus not talking to him. 'He doesn't like Remus as more than a friend, does he? No, I don't think that's it.' He had no idea how his best friend felt about Serena and Sirius was definitely not going to tell him.  
  
During Christmas vacation, Remus could hear his mother say things like, "Now, Remus, surely by now you've realized what Sirius Black is really like. He's an evil murderer just like his family and that's never gonna change." At some point he said to her, "No, Mum. He made a terrible mistake, but he's not a bad kid." That was the first time since the incident that Remus had admitted that to himself. He decided that when he went back to Hogwarts, he would make up with Sirius.  
  
That Christmas Serena was so desperate that she decided to borrow a Muggle Christian Bible to see if it would give her the answers. She was reading the story of how Jesus was born and she came across the phrase, "Peace on earth, and good will toward men."  
  
'Peace on earth' she scoffed. 'There is no peace on this earth. Only hate. Stupid hate. I hate hate. And I hate people who hate. Wait a minute that does mean I hate myself?' Then she decided right then that if there could not be peace on earth, she could still have peace in her own heart, and to do that, there was quite a few people that she needed to make peace with: her brother, her potential boyfriend and even her enemy, James Potter.  
  
Chapter 24: Kiss And Makeup  
  
That Christmas, Sirius was convinced that he would not get any Chocolate Frogs from Serena. He was wrong. "What's the note say?" James asked. "It just says, Merry Christmas. Enjoy the chocolate." But Sirius was lying. The note said: Dear Sirius, First day back from vacation meet at midnight at you know where. Sincerely, Serena. Sirius hoped this meant she was going to make up with him.  
  
Also on Christmas day, Serena went into Severus's room to talk to him. (While their parents screamed at each other.) "Severus, I know we have a difference of opinion on things, but I still love you and I want us to be friends again. It's up to you. The ball is in your court. You'll know where to find me if you need me." She walked out of the room, and Severus didn't say anything. He wished they could still be friends too, but things just weren't that simple.  
  
They were back to Hogwarts, and it was time for Remus to make up with Sirius. "Hey, Padfooot, wait up," Remus said to him while they were walking down a corridor. "Hey." "What you did terrible, nothing changes that. But I forgive you. And I want us to be friends again." Sirius smiled at him and they gave each other a manly hug.  
  
Meanwhile, Serena caught up with James when he was walking down the corridors alone (which hardly ever happens). "Potter, I mean James. I wanna talk to you." "What do you want Ms. Snivelly?" he asked her. "First, I'll pretend you didn't call me that. Second of all . . . I wanna say something I should have said in October. I know you hate my brother and the only reason why you saved him was so that your friends wouldn't be murderers, and that you could really care less if Severus lies or dies. Still, having all that, I know that if it wasn't for you, he would be dead, and so I guess it's time to throw away the James Potter voodoo doll."  
  
He gave her a strange look. "Metaphorically speaking, of course. I don't hate you anymore, James. I realize that this world has too much in it for me to be contributing to that, and I really don't want to have hate in my heart and I guess what I'm really trying to say is . . . thank you." "You're welcome," he told her and they walked away, no longer enemies, but certainly not friends either.  
  
Now, the only one she had left was Sirius. When she reached their room he was already there. "Hi," she said. "Hi." They were a little uncomfortable at first, not knowing what to say. "Sirius, I don't know how you feel about me, but . . ." "I love you," he told her. "Okay, now I know, and I love you too, but . . ." "But what? If we love each other, then shoudn't that be the only thing that matters?"  
  
"Yes, it should, but sometimes it isn't. Sirius, I love my brother very much." "Serena . . . " "I know, I know, future Death Eater, I'm aware of that. So you may wonder why I would still love him, and I'll tell you. Because he was my best friend when we were little. I'd watch our parents fight over the stupidest things. Sometimes my dad would hit my mom, but Severus was always there for, comforting me. We did everything together and we shared everything. When you love someone that much whether it's a brother, sister, parent, child, girlfriend, whatever, you never stopping them. Never. No matter what they do."  
  
"Alright, I get it. But what does that have to do with us?" "It has a lot to do with us," she said taking his hand. "Sirius, I want you to be my boyfriend, but for that to happen you have to do me one favor. You have to stop being mean to Severus. I really don't think that's too much to ask. But if it is, then I'm afraid we can't be together. So what's your decision?" He thought about it for a second. "Alright, for you, I'll try to be nice to him." "Good choice," she said and they kissed for the first time. "So, who do we tell about us?" Serena asked when they broke apart. "How about no one. It'll be our secret." "Ooo, a secret love affair. I like that.  
  
"And speaking of secrets," Serena continued. "Where do you all get your nicknames from? I know why you call Remus Moony, but the rest . . ." Sirius thought for a moment. 'Should I tell her? She is my girlfriend.' "I'll tell you, but you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone else." "Okay." "We're Animagi," he told her. "Our nicknames are related to which animal we are." "Really?" she said impressed. "Yeah, we did it to keep Moony company at the full moon."  
  
"That's so sweet. Let me guess, you're a dog." "How did you . . ." "Your name," she said simply. "Besides, Padfoot sounds like a dog's name. Now let me see." He transformed into a big black dog. "You look like a grim! People see you walking down the street, they'll all think they're gonna die! Let's go scare the Malfoys!" she said laughing. Then Sirius changed back. "And James and Peter are? No wait let me guess. Prongs? Sounds like a . . . deer. He's a stag!"  
  
"Correct." "This is pretty fun. Alright, one more. Wormtail. He could be a worm, but worms don't have tails. So . . . is he a rat?" "How do you do this?" "I'm just smart, I guess. Then I was right. Peter's a rat." She looked kind of thoughtful. "That's interesting." "Why?" She shrugged. "I don't know." But she did know why. Because wasn't the animal you were supposed to represent you in some way, and if Peter was a rat, well then what does that say about him? But she didn't tell him what she was thinking.  
  
And so throughtout the rest of the term, Sirius tried being nice to Severus. It wasn't easy and occasionally he'd slip a time or two, especially when James was messing with him too. But Serena appreciated his efforts and so she did not break up with him. While her relationship with Sirius was going great, her and Severus were still not talking, and Serena figured it was only a matter of time before he would join the Death Eaters.  
  
James and Peter were starting to wonder where their friend seemed to be disappearing all the time. (The Marauder's Map had been confinscated by Filch earlier that year. The boys hoped that future troublemakers would someday find it.) And why he wasn't going out with a bunch of girls all time. Again James wondered if his friend had turned gay. Not that he would think being gay was a bad thing. Serena's friends might have had a better idea of what was going out with their friend, as she had already admitted to them that she loved Sirius. But of the guys, it seemed that Remus was the only one smart enough to figure it out. He never confronted his friends, he just assumed that they would tell everyone when they were ready.  
  
Near the end of the year Sirius discovered that his cousin Narcissa was engaged to her boyfriend Lucius Malfoy. No surprise there. (He found out from Serena who overheard her brother and Lucius discussing it.) For the first year since James and Sirius had come to Hogwarts, Gryffindor won the house cup. However, they had lost the Quidditch cup to Ravenclaw who had a extremely good team this year. (Or maybe it might have had something to do with that one game they lost when Serena wasn't talking with Sirius.)  
  
Despite the continued rising of Voldemort and Serena's fears of her brother being a Death Eater, Serena felt good. She had a wonderful boyfriend and she was happier than she had been in a long time. She should have known that happiness wouldn't last forever.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Five: The Vixen  
  
That first part of summer, Sirius and Serena had sent each other tons of letters. Hooters had never worked so hard in her life. Sirius realized that if he and Serena were going to keep this a secret then he would have to get a place of his own. And so about midway through summer, when Uncle Alphard sent him tons of money, most likely getting himself blasted off the tapestry. Sirius sent out to find a house of his own. He found a perfect average-sized three bedroom house that he decided to move in to.  
  
"Now, Sirius, you know we love you like a son, and you'll always welcome here any time," Amy told him. Sirius told the Potters a sad goodbye and took possession of his new home. But he didn't have to stay sad for long because Serena made frequent visits to his house. So did James, Remus and Peter; just never the same time that Serena was there. Just like the last summer, it seemed to pass by too quickly.  
  
Also happening this summer: "Welcome Severus, to my inner circle!" Voldemort said to in high, cold voice. Yes, Serena's worst fear had come true, Lucius had finally convinced Severus to be a Death Eater.  
  
Serena's breasts had only grown one inch over the last year and the rest of the girls in fifth year were now catching up with her. She was also now about 5'5' in height. The minute she got on the Hogwarts Express she went to Maradaurs's compartment to say hello the boys. "Hey, Remus," she said smiling at her friend. "Hi, Serena. I hope you had a nice summer." "Oh yes, it was great," she said, and Remus could have sworn he saw her winking at Sirius. "So, James, Sirius, I'll see you at Quidditch practice. I really hope we can win this year. Remus, we'd better head to the prefect's compartment." "I'll be there in just a minute," he told her. "Alright, then. See you in a mintute," she said and walked to the prefect's compartment hoping nobody but Sirius saw her wink.  
  
"You know," James started to comment as Serena walked away. "I'll be Ms. Sni ..ape actually has a nice shapely figure under those robes." Sirius glared at him. But James didn't notice, he was mind had quickly switched to Lily. He only had more year to win her heart.  
  
Then James just remembered something. "Oh yeah, I almost forget. I'm head boy. I gotta go sit with the head girl. I hope it's Evans!" He and Remus went to a compartment with where the prefects, head boy and girl were supposed to sit. "Potter, what are you doing here?" Lily asked him coldy. "I"m the head boy this year. And I see that you are the head girl," he said looking at her badge. "Potter? How could they have made Potter head boy? He's not even a prefect! It would even be better if they had made Sirius Black head boy!" "Oh, come on, Lily. It'll be great. The two of us working together." "Yes, it'll be so exciting," she said sarcastically.  
  
So that year, as Voldemort's gained more and more power and followers, and Serena and Sirius continuing to see each other in private. And James continued to ask Lily out and kept getting turned down. "Please Lily, just go out with me one time, and if you don't like it, I'll never bother you again, I promise." "Oh, all right," she finally giving in to make him shut up.  
  
So on the first Hogsmeade weekend of that year, James and Lily went out on their first date. They went to Honeydukes, Hogsmeade, Zonkos and just about every other shop. James had even bought her some flowers. They were lilies of course. Lily decided that she didn't hate James so much after all. In fact, she even decided that she wanted to go out with him again. Soon enough they were boyfriend and girlfriend. James had a much harder time being nice to Severus than Sirius did. So he would continue to hex him, and Lily never knew about it.  
  
For Christmas, Serena got Sirius the annual Chocolate Frogs, but she also got him a pensieve as well. For the first time ever Sirius gave Serena a Christmas present: a charm bracelet.  
  
Near the middle of the year, Sirius said to Serena "Let's go sneak up to the Astonomy tower." "Why would I want to do that? If I want to look at a good looking star, I'll look at you," she told him. "Wait, you don't wanna go there and do what I think you . . . "No, no, of course, not. Unless you want to, that is." "Not until after graduation. Mine, that is." "Fine," he said sounding a little disappoined.  
  
"But we can still go up there if you. And actually look at the stars." "No, we can just . . ." "Uh, oh, I think I hear, Mrs. Norris. Filch is probably nearby." Sirius said, "I should have taken Jame's invisibility cloak with me." Sirius and Serena ran. They went into a room with a very interesting mirror.  
  
They stared at the mirror for a minute, before Sirius said, "What the heck does that mean?" referrring to the inscription that read, Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi." "I think it says: Is how not your face but your hearts desire," Serena answered. "All the letters spell that backwards. So in other words, this mirror will show us what our hearts desire."  
  
Serena walked up to mirror first. "What do you see?" "I see you and my brother getting along. I'm there too, of course. Actually so is Dumbledore most of the entire wizarding population and we're dancing . . . on Voldemort's grave. So my heart's desire is to have Voldemort defeated and everyone being nice to each other. No real surprise there. Your turn." Sirius walked up to the mirror. "I see me and my family and they're good people. And my parents are proud of me; they love me." Serena smiled at him sadly. She didn't want to admit it, but she thought her desire was even more likely to happen than his.  
  
One month at the full moon, Sirius, James and Peter did not notice that a fox seemed to be stalking them. The fox stayed very close to the Shrieking Shack as Remus transformed. The fox did it again at the next full moon. One night, the maradauders decided to sneak out of the castle with the invisibility cloak and wonder out in the Forbidden Forest. The fox stalked them again, but was detained when it accidently stepped into a fox trap. The fox looked down and its bleeding ankle as if saying, 'How could I have been so stupid not to look where I was going?'  
  
Then all of the sudden, a huge bear appears. The marauders reached for their wands, but the bear must have known that they were wizards, and easily knocked all four wands out of their hands at once. The bear advanced on James and then it bit deeply into his arm. But right after that, the bear released James and walked away as if in a trance. James fell to the ground, very much still in pain.  
  
The other three marauders lifted him up to carry him back to the castle. "If you to see Madam Pomfrey, you're going have to tell her you've snuck out to the Forbidden Forest, and you guys have gotten into too much trouble already," said Serena stepping out from hiding in the trees. "I'd rather be in trouble than die!" James yelled at her.  
  
Serena rolled her eyes. "You're not gonna die. Now quickly transform into a stag." "What?! How did you? Moony did you tell her?" "No," he said honestly. "Then who . . ." "Prongs, now is that the time for this," Sirius said to him. "It was you, wasn't it? But why would you . . .?" "Prongs, just do it," Remus said. James transformed into a stag, and Serena walked up to him.  
  
"I can heal animals," she told them. "It also works on Animagi." She took out her wand and touched Jame's wound. It was completely healed instantly. "There; all better." James transformed back into a human. "How did you do that?" Peter said to her. "I've never seen healers do that so fast!" "I'm sure many other people can do that," she said humbly. "Now you boys better get back to the castle."  
  
The boys turned to walk back, and Sirius said to his secret girlfriend, "Aren't you coming?" "In just a few mintues, I got something else I need to take care of." Serena walked the fox trap and raised her wand and destroyed it. In an instant there was a fox walking to the Hogwarts castle with a leg that didn't look or feel as it had been cut at all.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Six: The First Big Attack  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were a healer?" "Sirius asked Serena the next day. "I'm not, I just heal animals. Not wizards." "But you healed Prongs. He's a wizard." "He was a stag. That's the only reason I could do it," she told him. "But Peter was right. That was pretty impressive. I've never seen or heard of anyone who could heal that fast, human or animals." "There are others," she said. "Like who?" "I don't know, but I'm sure they're out there somewhere." "So, Rena, is there any other interesting powers you have that I don't know about yet?"  
  
"Just one. I'm an Animagus too." "Oh, so that's how you kept yourself hidden from us yesterday. Which animal are you?" "A fox, vixen, whichever you wanna call it. I've lurked around the Shrieking Shack a few full moons as well." "Why didn't you tell me?" "I didn't want you to know that I was spying on you guys." "You could have joined us." "No, I don't think James and Peter would like that." "Peter doesn't dislike you, and I don't think James hates you either anymore." "That may be true, but still I'm not a part of your special group, and I'm okay with that," she said honestly." They paused for a moment. "Are you sure you don't have any more unique powers though?" "Yes, Siri, I'm sure. Now can we talk about something else?" "Sure."  
  
The next few months passed by quickly. Lily and James's relationship was going on good. So was Serena and Sirius's; and they were still keeping it a secret. Remus was going out with Emily now. Yes, things were going good, until . . . Serena thought it was a plain normal day until she saw her owl Bootsie brought her the Daily Prophet. It read: Death Eater Attack in London. 10 muggle-borns were killed and 20 were injured.  
  
Serena panicked. Carissa had gone home a few days for a relative's wedding. Of course she didn't want anyone to die, because that's terrible. But it's only natural to care even more when it's people you know as opposed to people you've never met. She looked at the list of names of the people dead. "Please don't let Carissa be dead. Please, God, Merlin, just don't let it be Carissa." But it was. Serena's best friend Carissa Carpenter was dead. Her next thought was, 'Was my brother involved in this? No, of course not, he couldn't have left Hogwarsts, could he? But he most likely knows who did it.'  
  
Sirius had read the Daily Prophet too and he wanted to go and comfort her immediately, but seventh year boys were not allowed in the dormitories of fith years girls. He'd have to wait until she came out for breakfast. But Wendy, Nicole and Zelda Zimmerman came out without her. Sirius walked over to them. "Where's Serena?" "She . . . uh . . . she's in her bed. She wants to be alone. I don't think she's coming out," Zelda told him. The girls were Carissa's friends too and they were grieving as well; Wendy definitely looked like she had been crying. But Serena took it the hardest, of course, and she didn't leave the dormitory all day.  
  
Sirius caught up with her alone the next day, she simply put his arm around her and neither of them said anything. Finally Serena spoke. "I just can't believing this is happening. I mean, I know we all saw it coming but . . . why did it have to be . . . she was my best friend and . . . what if Severus was involved . . . I know it's unlikely that he could sneak out of Hogwarts, but . . . . " They sat in each others arms for some quite some time.  
  
Serena somehow managed to get the courage to talk with her brother about this. She just walks up to him and says, "Did you do it?" she asked him. He didn't even need to ask her what she was talking about it." "No," he answered. "But you are a Death Eater, aren't you?" "No, Serena I'm not. I don't like muggle-borns, but I don't want them dead, and I'm sorry your friend died." "No, you didn't do it, but you are a Death Eater, and you know who did it, and you'll tell me right now!" "Serena, I do not . .  
  
"You can't know Serena. Is revenge really what you want? To go out and kill someone yourself?" "To avenge my friend's death. Yes I think I do want that. Whoever killed Carissa deserves to die!" "Whether or not he deserves to die is not the point! If you kill someone, even if you have a good reason, once you've taken a life, once you've tasted that . . . there's a lot of power in that. Power that you don't want. Power that can lead you to the Dark Side. And once you've gone dark; it's almost impossible to come back. There's no hope for me Serena, but you . . . I'm not trying to save them, I'm trying to save you." Then Severus looked at her and talked to her more softly than he had in a long time. "Serena, I want you to know that matter what happens you'll still be my little sister. Always remember that I love you," then he turned and walked back to the Slytherin common room.  
  
Serena went back to where her boyfriend who asked her, "Did you talk to him?" "Yeah, I did," she said quietly. "And?" "He didn't do it. He's not even a Death Eater." "Are you sure?" "Yes, I'm sure," she lied. Her brother had been right; she did not want to turn into a murderer and have that destroy her. She also knew that if Sirius had ever found out who did than he would want to get the revenge for her, and she already had a brother who had gone dark, the last thing she needed was her boyfriend to do the same. She decided it was best if neither of them knew which Death Eater had killed Carissa.  
  
The end of the school year came very soon after Carissa's funeral. Dumbledore looked very proud as the students received their diplomas. Serena watched Sirius and three best friends graduating together and was very sad knowing that Carissa was not going to graduate with her, but she put on her best happy face for her boyfriend. She was thinking about her best friend, when Lily walked up to her. "How are you holding up?" "As good as I can be, I guess," she answered. "Do you think you could do me a favor?" "Yeah, of course." "Take a picture of me, and all the rest of the Gryffindors graduating this year."  
  
And so Serena took the picture with Lily's muggle camera of the Gryffnidors: Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Richie York (even though he still wished he had been a Ravenclaw), Lily Evans, Emily Hanson, Arista Kratt, Cindy Nelson and Gretta Gibson. None of them knew what the future held for them, but they had a feeling that this first big muggle-born was attack was only beginning of what could be the one of them biggest war in all of wizarding world history.  
  
A/N: Thanks to Chimmerii Maiden for your complementory review! 


End file.
